Dragon Lily
by Herochick007
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a crush on her professor Draco Malfoy. What happens when he starts looking at the witch in a different way. What will her father, Harry, say about all of this? Nothing happens until Lily is 17, of age in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

Sixteen year old Lily Luna Potter peeked into the classroom and smiled. Professor Malfoy was alone, a stack of papers on his desk. He seemed to be concentrating on them. She knocked on the door, pretending to fumble with her sheets of parchment, which she managed to drop on the floor as the door opened. Professor Draco Malfoy stared at the young witch in front of him.

She was bent down, trying to gather her items, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. She'd deliberately left the top of her robe open and her shirt slightly unbuttoned. He quickly adverted his eyes and sighed trying not to let her see the flushing of his cheeks. He couldn't help but notice her assets were...nicely shaped. Lily stood trying not to frown. He didn't seem remotely interested in her breasts.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Professor Malfoy, um, I had a question about one of the potions mentioned in my book?" He nodded looking at her.

"Which one?"

"Amortentia," she answered giving him a brilliant smile. He fought the urge to sigh and wondered just how Professor Snape had managed to put with the insane questions of students.

"That potion is not going to be studied until N.E.W.T level, which is next year, Miss Potter."

"Oh, it just seems very interesting, sir. I mean, does it really smell like the person you love?"

"I would not know, Miss Potter. I do not brew it and it will not be brewed in my classroom. You will learn the theory of the potion and that is all. It is a very dangerous potion if misbrewed or misused. Do you have any questions relevant your current curriculum?" She shook her head quickly scampering from the room.

Once she was gone, Draco sighed in relief. This was the third time he'd found Miss Potter outside his classroom. Each time she seemed to have a question unrelated to her actual studies. This was the first time she'd attempted to show him her cleavage though. His thoughts started to wonder about what the rest of her might look like. He shook those thoughts from his head.

This was insane. She was his student! Severus should be able to give him some advice about how to deal with her. He'd had to deal with Granger...Draco sighed thinking about how that played out. Hopefully, he'd have some advice other to marry the annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to have Miss Potter permanently hanging around him. He pulled a quill and parchment from his desk and started composing a letter to the one man he knew would understand, he just hoped his godfather wouldn't laugh too much at the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still own nothing, that hasn't changed, it won't change. Don't sue me.**

Severus glared at the owl that had landed on his kitchen table. It had managed to knock over a pitcher of gravy. Thankfully, the pitcher had been almost empty as him and Hermione had nearly finished eating.

"For me or you?" Hermione asked vanishing the mess without even looking up from her plate. She was used to owls flying in at all hours, it came with the territory of working for the ministry and being married to Severus.

"Me, unfortunately," Severus stated taking the letter. Hermione looked up at her husband.

"The ministry?" she asked looking annoyed at the idea of having to deal with yet another issue. She wasn't sure, but it always seemed like the ministry was constantly trying to anger the pair.

"No," he answered glancing at the handwriting. He recognized it immediately.

"Good, then who?"

"Draco. Apparently he's having some trouble with a student."

"And he wrote you for advice? Did he run out of insulting things to write on top of the students' assignments? " she asked trying not smirk.

"No, but he feels I would understand his current situation very well," Severus commented skimming the letter. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Apparently one of his female students seems to have developed a crush on him." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Are you going to advise him to wait until she's of age and then snog her brains out?" she asked starting to clear the table.

"No."

"It worked for you, for us," she laughed.

"It was an idiotic idea at the time...and it is an idiotic idea now." She shook her head giving him a quick kiss.

"Yes, it was a horrible idea. Just remember the shocked faces of everyone when you finally kissed me in public," she agreed. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," he said as she poured him a cup.

"Does Draco say who the young lady is?"

"No, he does not, thankfully. I do not wish know what insipid student might have a crush on him, " Severus paused thinking for a moment. "I should tell him to set her straight, that he's not interested in a minor. Make her see reason." Hermione sighed.

"You have no idea what a teenage girl thinks, Severus, she won't see reason. She probably thinks she's in love. I know that's what I thought," Hermione explained a starry look in her eyes.

"Maybe you should write Draco..."

"Maybe I should, tell him...um...I don't know what to tell him. I mean, I never really got over my crush on a teacher."

"No, you blew up my dungeon, made me bald for a week, and then ended up marrying me. Why the bloody hell does Draco think either of us have any actually useful advice?"

"Because he's Draco? Or maybe he likes the young lady? You should tell him how you waited for me at midnight of my birthday, on the astronomy tower in nothing more than..." Severus sighed as another owl, this one a large white snowy owl, landed gracefully on the table. Hermione glanced at it.

"Is that..."

"One of the Potters'? Yes, yes it is," Hermione sighed taking the letter. It was written in sparkly green ink, as she opened the letter, more glitter seemed to spill onto the table. Hermione stared at it for a moment before laughing loudly.

"What could Potter have to say that's so funny?"

"His daughter, Severus, it's from Lily Luna."

"Why is Potter's daughter writing you?"

"The same reason Draco wrote you apparently. She wants to know how to get someone to notice her," Hermione answered. "She also learned the glitter charm..." Hermione muttered vanishing the glitter from the table.

"Does she actually mention Draco?" Severus asked wondering if this could all just be a coincidence. Somehow he doubted it.

"No, only that it's an older wizard and she can't write her mum about it. Why else would she be writing me? It's not like I have a lot experience in dating..."

"He's old enough to be her father," Severus muttered. Hermione's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. He stared at her.

"What exactly is so funny, Hermione, and don't say their age difference."

"No, no, it's not that, Severus...Draco might actually be Lily's father," she said between peals of laughter.

"Ginny cheated on Harry. I can't believe it."

"Yes, once, about nine months before Lily was born. She never told Harry. I only know because...well, let's just leave it at I know. Did Draco never mention?"

"I do not concern myself with whom my godson is sleeping with, no."

"Now what do we do? If he is her father...this could go bad quickly, but if he's not..."

"First off, you write Miss Potter and tell her not to blow up the dungeon or do any thing else that would be incredibly stupid. Also, tell her that this crush of hers will lead to nothing but heartache. I will write Draco about the possibility of Miss Potter's paternity and that it shouldn't matter if the girl is or is not his daughter. She is still a student and he should act accordingly. Then we shall go from there and hope this whole thing sorts itself out without involving us again." Hermione nodded summoning some parchment and quills.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dragon Lily now has a posting schedule, expect a new chapter every Monday!**

Draco frowned reading the letter from Severus. He'd never thought about the possibility that Lily could be his daughter. His mind turned to that moment of weakness. He'd been lonely and she'd been...something. Surely, Ginny would have told him if Lily was his daughter. No, the girl looked too much like Potter, didn't she? He tried to bring her image to his mind, her red hair, her eyes... they were hazel. No, she couldn't be his, she didn't look anything like him. She looked like Ginny, not like him, or Harry for that matter.

He wondered how Severus had even known about that night. Ginny would never have told him, she disliked him as much as Potter. There was a sort of uneasy truce in place, but that was not important. Draco sighed knowing the answer; Hermione. Ginny must have told Hermione, who in turn told her husband. The question of Lily's paternity hung on his mind as he continued breakfast.

He glanced at the girl, no, she didn't look anything like him. Lily caught him looking at her and flashed him a huge smile. He looked down his plate quickly. It wasn't like her smiling at him meant anything. She was friendly, it wasn't like her smile lit up her whole face and he wished she'd never stop smiling.

Lily sighed watching Professor Malfoy. He seemed upset by the letter he'd received. Hers wasn't much better in her opinion. Aunt Hermione hadn't really given her much useful advice, only not to blow up the potions lab in an attempt to gain Professor Malfoy's attention, or to get over her crush on him. Lily had a feeling there was a story there, but she'd find that out later.

Aunt Hermione had also told Lily to wait on pursuing Professor Malfoy at least until she was of age. And to behave herself until that time. Lily hated waiting. It would be forever until she turned seventeen...okay, less than a year, but still, forever! At least, Aunt Hermione's advice wasn't to just forget him and find herself someone closer to her age. She had to admit that much, at least, gave her some hope.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Draco stepped into his office just after breakfast, the letter from his godfather still on his mind.

He knew it would be easy to determine if he was the girl's father, just a simple potion really. It was similar to the heritage potion the students had done earlier this year. Lily, what had Lily's said... he couldn't remember. He'd been absent on results day, damn it! No, he would just have to brew the potion himself. It would reveal the names of his blood family. If her name was there, then this whole mess had just gotten a lot bigger. He ducked into his office as soon as breakfast ended, thankful he didn't have a class first thing today.

The potion was thankfully a quick brew, made quicker by a few substitutions Severus had taught him. Once it was ready, Draco poured it onto a clean sheet of parchment and watched as the names slowly started appearing. His mum and dad and then, a small splattering of names he recognized as distant cousins, but no Lily. She wasn't his daughter.

"YES!" he shouted loudly kissing the parchment. He froze...why was he so happy Lily wasn't his daughter? Could he...no, he shook his head in annoyance. It wasn't possible. The girl was an annoying little...annoyance. And she was a child! Putting these thoughts aside, Draco started getting ready for his first class of the day, glad it wasn't sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. He didn't think he could deal with Miss Potter this early in the day.

Lily daydreamed through her morning classes, thinking about Professor Malfoy, her aunt's letter, and just things in general. She'd be of age eventually, this coming summer, in fact. Having a summer birthday was nice. It still seemed like an eternity. Maybe if Professor Malfoy got to know her better, he'd see they were perfect for each other, just the way Aunt Hermione and Uncle Severus were perfect for each other.

"Now, how can I get him to see it?" she asked the empty room she had found herself sitting in. Apparently class had dismissed and she'd not noticed. An owl swooped past the window, hooting loudly. Lily's eyes widened. That was it! She'd write him a letter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _Lily paused tapping the quill to her face. She needed to make sure she did this right, what if he figured out it was her? _ S_he wanted to distance herself from being too familiar with Professor Malfoy, was this the right title to use? It would have to do. She decided and continued writing, her quill scritching across the page leaving a trail of black ink as it moved. She had deliberately chosen a quill that would hide her handwriting.

_I have been interested in you and your work for awhile now. I read your article in Potions Weekly and I know you probably get a million letters like this, witches, and wizards, asking for a date, or something more, but I promise, I'm only interested in friendship at the moment. I saw you in the paper and thought you looked like you could use a friend. Someone I can discuss Quidditch with, someone who is more mature than the idiots I am surrounded with on a daily basis. I hope you don't think this letter is too forward, I would love to hear back from you, but if you don't write back, I'll understand, but I would really like to be your friend._

_Signed, _

_hopefully, a friend. _

Lily read the letter over again and nodded. It might not be perfect, but it was true. She really did want to get to know him, if he really was the one. Maybe this would make this whole crush vanish, but she had a feeling it wouldn't. She smiled at the letter. Aunt Hermione had told her not to do anything drastic, she didn't think writing him counted as drastic. Besides, he wouldn't even know the letter was from her.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Draco watched Lily in class. She still leaned on his every word, still watched him the entire time, but now, there was something else. A calculating look behind her eyes, it made them shine brighter in his book. He wondered what she was up to, and hoped that this time it didn't involve him. He tried to ignore the small piece that it hopefully would.

"Professor Malfoy, I think I did something wrong," she called as her potion turned a nasty shade of orange and started bubbling. He sighed immediately vanishing the potion before it exploded. He vaguely remembered Severus saying something about Hermione blowing up the lab when she'd been a student.

"Extra practice, Miss Potter, and ten points from Slytherin for nearly blowing up the lab..." Lily looked at the floor, her face almost as red as her hair. Draco wondered if taking points from the young lady would influence her feelings towards him...he doubted it knowing how Severus had taken more points from Hermione than most of the other students in their year.

Lily sighed. She'd almost done exactly what Aunt Hermione had told her NOT to do. Blowing up the lab would not have been a good thing. Professor Malfoy would have been furious with her! She was glad Professor Malfoy had managed to keep that from happening, but now he probably thought she was an idiot! Hopefully the letter would yield better results than her actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter**

**For you trolls out there, bugger off already, I don't give a flying fig what you think!**

Hermione watched as Draco's owl landed in front of her husband.

"What does Draco have to say now? Is he Lily's father?" she asked leaning over trying to read the letter.

"I should just read it and not tell you what it says, you know that? I know you're trying to play matchmaker, Hermione," Severus muttered half glaring at his wife. She flashed him an innocent smile.

"I am doing nothing of the sort! I merely suggested Lily not blow up the lab, and she should wait to do anything until she is of age...why? What did she do now?"

"Nearly blew up the lab making a potion that she should have had no problem brewing. Apparently she is not listening to your advice. Or she has decided that blowing up the lab will win her Draco's attention."

Hermione sighed.

"She's a teenager, Severus. Teenagers are known to blow up the potions lab with or without advice from their favorite aunt. Maybe she was distracted?"

Severus shook his head thinking about just how many times there had been explosions during class. "So is Draco her father?" Hermione asked trying to peer over his shoulder again. He moved away slightly.

"No, she is a Potter, not that it honestly matters."

"Good, and it does matter," Hermione commented before sitting back down and turning her attention back to the parchment in front of her.

"That does not mean she should date, or pursue, or be involved in any romantic way with Draco."

"I never said it did. I am merely glad that Ginny won't have to explain why Lily can't date Draco," Hermione said with a shrug.

"She's not going to be dating Draco!"

"I don't see how exactly it's any of business what she does or doesn't do, Severus. Besides, why does it matter so much to you? It's not like it affects you personally."

"I'm looking for Draco's best interests. His father would..."

"I know he's your godson. He's also an adult who can make his own decisions. I know if he does date Lily, there will be talk, the same talk we had to deal with. I know what people will say, Severus. Let me ask you one thing. Was it worth it? Was I worth it?"

"That's two things."

"And?" Severus looked at his wife and smiled.

"Yes," Severus answered leaning over and kissing Hermione. She smiled at him.

"Then stop this nonsense. Let Draco decide if it's worth it, if he's even interested in the girl." Severus nodded slowly.

"You're right, Hermione, as usual, you're right."

"Good," she commented. A sound at the window caught her attention. "Now, could you please let Lily's owl in before the stupid thing manages to brain itself on the window." He shook his head and opened the window wondering just what he'd agreed to. He couldn't help but wonder if Draco could really handle everything that would happen if he did end up in a relationship with Miss Potter. Would he be able to handle the rumors, the investigations? He remembered constantly having to defend his relationship with Hermione, the hate mail...the fact half the Weasley clan hated him, and now by association, her. At least Draco wouldn't have to worry too much about the Weasleys, they already hated him.

"Lily wrote Draco an anonymous letter in an attempt to get to know him," Hermione read smiling. "That's not a bad idea, honestly. She apparently didn't mean to almost blow up the lab, and Draco managed to vanish the potion before it did anything. She's being smarter than I was..."

"That's debatable," Severus muttered as he drafted a reply to Draco's letter, trying to keep Hermione's lecture in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Alright, going to try to get back on the Monday updating schedule for Dragon Lily! Don't forget to hit that review button!**

Draco watched the owls at breakfast, knowing he'd most likely get a reply from Severus...or Hermione. He wondered briefly what her thoughts were about this whole thing. Would she actually encourage this nonsense? That's what it was, nonsense. There was no way this made a lick of sense to him, not really. He shook his head, until he'd written Severus asking for advice, he'd never really given the thought of Miss Potter as a dating option...she still shouldn't be an option. How old was she anyway?

She was in sixth year, was she one of the ones who was of age already? She was in his house, he should really know this... He glanced at the Slytherin table, Lily was opening a letter and smiling as she read it. He wondered briefly who it was from. He doubted she would be smiling so much at a letter from one of her parents, maybe it was from one of her brothers.

Draco was so busy watching Lily, he nearly missed the two owls landing in front of him. He couldn't help but notice the way the morning sunlight caught Lily's hair, making it shine as though it had gold woven through the red strands. If it wasn't for the Slytherin tie around her pale neck, and the green hair bow at the end of her pleat, she would look every bit the Gryffindor her mother had been. Draco felt a small swell of pride that Miss Potter was in his own house.

One of the owls, the one he knew belonged to Severus hooted loudly as if complaining it had to wait for Draco. It also nipped his fingers as he took the letter. He took the letter and skimmed it quickly. No real useful advice, only that if he was going to seriously consider this, he should be prepared for a lot of rumors, hate mail, his family probably disowning him, the possibility of her family disowning her.

Draco paused at that one, would Potter really do that to his own daughter? Lily caught him looking at her and flashed him a smile before turning her attention back to her breakfast. Draco knew about the rumors that had surrounded Severus and Hermione's relationship...he'd been responsible for a handful of them. Weasel had been responsible for most of the rest. Hard to believe just how different Ginny had been from them... and how different Lily seemed from that entire side of her family.

He didn't care about his own family. His father was still in Azkaban and his mother had died two years ago. He wondered if she would have had anything to say about Lily. Towards the end of her life, she'd regretted much of what she'd done and said, especially the parts involving the pure-blood supremecy ideals. Draco seemed to remember she'd even reconciled with her disowned sister, Andromeda. He tore his thoughts from his family and turned his attention back to the present.

The other owl, one of the school ones, waited patiently until Draco remembered it sitting there. He took the letter and opened it, almost surprised to see loopy handwriting, the kind from a self writing quill. He quickly read the letter about wanting to friends and smiled. A friend, someone he could talk to, not about Lily, was something that he could use right now. He'd always had a difficulty making friends, since most people only cared about his name and history it seemed. It was either that or the fortune everyone thought he still had. He did have a modest amount, but nothing compared to what the Malfoy name had once had. He wondered why she had used a self writing quill, was it to disguise her handwriting? Maybe she had trouble spelling? He put the thought from his mind for a moment.

_Dear friend, _

_can I at least have a name to call you? It doesn't have to be yours. I found your letter intriguing to say the least. Do I know you? I mean, have we met before? It doesn't matter, just curious. You mentioned Quidditch, do you play? I was seeker for a few years before the war. Which teams do you like? I would actually like to hear back from you, _

_Draco._

Draco quickly attached the letter to his owl, thankful he had his own eagle owl still. It was a very recognizable bird, almost as noticeable as the snowy owls the Potter family seemed to favor. He turned his attention to something one of the other professors was saying, not watching the owl at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

Lily hadn't expected a reply to her letter so quickly, so when the eagle owl landed in front of her, she was shocked. She glanced over at the head table to see if Professor Malfoy was looking at her, or at least looking to see where the owl had flown. When she realized he wasn't paying a bit of attention, she smiled wider.

Reaching over, she gingerly took the letter and slid it into her pocket. She would have to read it later. Another quick glance at the head table made her smile again, Professor Malfoy was smiling about something while he talked to Professor Longbottom. She wondered if he was talking about the letter he'd just received from her. Was it even worth mentioning? Or was he talking about his classes... or, a small part of her wondered if maybe, just maybe he was talking about her.

She waited until after her first class before opening it. Class had been noisy and chaotic and she really wanted to read it somewhere in private. She slid into the library and curled up in her usual seat. The chair had been there since she'd started school. It was made of pale tan leather and was the most comfortable chair at Hogwarts.

She pulled the letter from her pocket, taking a moment to look at Draco's handwriting gracing the outside of the parchment. She opened it carefully. Part of her was worried he'd think she was just a crazed fan and tell her to bugger off. She read it quickly smiling. Professor Malfoy wanted to write to her! She immediately grabbed her quill and started her response.

_Dear Draco_, she felt odd using his first name, but that's how he had signed his letter, so therefore that's how she should refer to him.

_You sort of know me, in a round about way. As for my name, you can call me Mia._ Lily smiled knowing her Aunt Hermione had used that nickname for a bit. She wondered if Professor Malfoy would remember. If he did, it would be a hint at her true identity. She kind of liked the idea of leaving little hints, seeing how long she could keep her identity secret. Although, if he found out it was her, would he still want to write?

_I do play Quidditch, I'm the chaser for my team. I love the Harpies and the Wimbleton Wasps. I think they might make it to the cup this year! Did you see the match between them and the Kelpies? It was amazing! Do you like teaching, yes, I know you're a professor at Hogwarts. How did you know what kind of job you wanted when you were younger? I'm currently searching for a career, but I'm not sure what exactly I want to do, if that makes any sense? _

_Signed,_

_Mia._

Lily looked at the letter and nodded. It answered questions and asked a few, wasn't that how a conversation went? She actually was curious how he had come to teach. She knew she should be starting to really think about what kind of career she wanted, but nothing seemed right, not yet anyway.

DDLDLDLDLDLDDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLD

Lily made her way to the owlry two days later. She'd gotten distracted with school work. There had been several essays due, one of which required a fair amount of research. Thinking about Professor Malfoy has also taken a fair amount of her time. Well, that and just trying to make it through day to day life. She'd turned down two dates from boys in her year. They were nice enough, but neither one was Professor Malfoy, and in her heart, she knew she really only wanted to date him.

She hoped he wouldn't be too upset it had taken her so long to write. She looked over at the school owls, knowing better than to use Nim for writing Professor Malfoy. He might be confused by her use of a school owl, but it was better than actually giving herself away. She selected a barred owl, who seemed only too happy to take her letter. She was humming slightly as she left the owlry and headed back towards the Slytherin common room wondering what Draco would write back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter!**

**A shout out to all my readers and reviewers!**

Lily's letter arrived at Professor Malfoy's office just after he'd finished grading the papers for his first year classes. He blinked and opened the window. Who would send him an owl using a school owl? He took the letter, opened it and smiled. Mia. Now that was a name he hadn't heard used for a long time.

Mia, Hermione. He remembered when she'd tried to get the nickname to catch on, it was better than Weasel calling her 'Mione' all the time. It never had worked. He'd continued to call her 'Granger' and Severus...he shuddered remembering the stupid nicknames his godfather had made up for the girl. Part of him wondered if those names were an attempt to get Granger to see something that resembled reason. If it had been, it hadn't worked. She'd made up a few equally disturbing pet names for him.

He nearly cursed himself, why the bloody hell was he thinking about Granger and Severus? It was nearly as bad at thinking about his actual problem; Lily Luna Potter. Just her name had started bringing a slight smile to his lips. A smile he didn't want, a smile that led to a feeling he wanted to pretend he didn't feel. No, he couldn't be falling for Lily. It was just insane. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the letter. Maybe this letter, this woman, this Mia, would be exactly what, or who, he needed to get his mind off the Potter girl. Mia played Quidditch. Mia wanted to know if he liked his job. He smiled. He loved his job. He'd never thought of himself as the type to become a professor, but, at Severus' urging, he'd given it a try.

_Dear Mia, _

_I do enjoy teaching. I had never even thought about it before someone close to me suggested the profession. As for the Kelpie's game, no, I missed it because I was supervising a detention. When will students learn to read ALL the directions? Not to brag, but I went to school with Ginny Potter of the Harpies. Do you hope to one day play Quidditch professionally? I thought I might want to at one point, but I soon realized there was more to life than that. What about you? What do you do? I know you mentioned you were a chaser, is that on a minor league team or just for fun?_

_Your friend, _

_Draco._

Draco folded the letter and set it down on his desk. He'd send it tomorrow morning. He spent most of the night dreaming about Lily Potter blowing up his classroom while riding a broom. He woke wondering exactly how to get the girl out of his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**To my readers, don't forget to review! I love hearing from you! **

Lily read Draco's letter quickly and grabbed her self writing quill to write back.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've met her, she is an amazing player. I could never play Quidditch for a living, it's fun, but like you I feel like there's more to life than playing. Right now I play on a pretty minor team. I really haven't found my place in life yet, but teaching might be something worth thinking about. I think it might be a rewarding profession, but at the same time, I don't know if I could get the students to respect me. I'm not like you, people tend to brush me aside saying I'm just my parents' daughter...I want to be more than that._

_Your friend, _

_Mia_

Lily sent the letter back to Draco at lunch and smiled as she watched the owl land in front of him, nearly spilling his bowl of soup. She laughed causing Draco to look over at her. She quickly looked down at her lunch.

Draco smiled watching Lily. The witch was starting to grow on him, her laughter sending chills down his spine. He wished she would never stop. He opened the letter wondering if he'd ever see Mia's real handwriting, could it be so horrible that she was embarrassed by it? Or would he recognize it. It was only now that he had realized all her letters had been delivered by school owls. Was she student here, his student. He risked another glance at Lily, she was ignoring him by shoving a large piece of cake in her mouth. His heart pounded when he realized even with chocolate on her lips she looked beautiful. He wondered how it would taste to kiss the crumbs away. He blinked at the thoughts in his head. This was insane! Could he really be developing a crush on her?

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Draco waited until evening when he'd finished grading papers before writing Mia back.

_Dear Mia,_

_you will always be more than whoever your parents are, since I don't even know who they are. You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter if they're insane war heroes or former Death Eaters. I know you must feel like no matter what you do, their name will always overshadow you. I spent a long time of my life like that. My family's fame only bringing me pain and distrust. That's another reason I did become a teacher, it's something where I can carve my own path. I can be my own wizard. As for getting students to respect you, fear goes a long way as a I've been told. I always found fear to be overkill. I would love to know why you always use a self writing quill. I know I've asked before, but do I know you? I'm starting to feel like maybe we have a connection? _

_Your friend,_

_Draco._

Draco started at the letter. Mia...something about that name. Yes, he knew Hermione had used it, it had to be a coincidence, didn't it? He put that thought aside and turned his attention to the papers in front of him. Lily's was on top. He couldn't help but notice the way her letters swooped across the page.

His thoughts turned to her hair, the way it fell across her eyes, the way she had to tie it back so it didn't dip in her cauldron. He thought about the one time she forgot, the green smoke surrounding her before he'd vanished it. He blinked trying to get this thoughts under something that resembled control. He wasn't getting anywhere with his grading. Putting his quill down, he changed and climbed into bed.

He'd only been asleep a few hours when a dream involving Lily, a broomstick, and more green smoke pulled him from his sleep. He tried closing his eyes again, but all he saw was Lily's smiling face. Sighing, he got out of bed and headed to his desk. He had to get her out of his thoughts, at least for now. Maybe Severus would have some advice...

He jotted a quick note to Severus asking just how he managed to not think about Hermione every minute of every day. He doubted his godfather would have a useful answer, but writing the thoughts down on parchment at least got them out of his own head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Sorry about this being a day late! I hope you all read and review!**

Severus blinked as he heard a tapping at the window. Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep, shifted, smacked the nightstand and started snoring again. He sighed, rose, and opened the window allowing Draco's owl to fly into the room. Hermione muttered something about destroying the ministry. Severus blinked at her, shook his head, and took the letter from the owl. The owl hooted softly, sitting on his desk waiting for a reply. A quick skim of the letter caused a smile to cross his face.

He was glad Hermione wasn't awake for this one. He could just image how she'd react that Draco couldn't stop thinking about Lily. She'd probably say some annoying sweet thing about the pair, and how she wasn't trying to play matchmaker.

He scribbled a note reminding Draco that Lily was not yet of age, that she was most likely quite annoying as she was a teenager, and she had nearly blown up his lab. Thinking about any of these things would hopefully turn his thoughts from interest to annoyance. Although, none of that had honestly worked with Hermione. He'd made a whole list of her annoying qualities when he'd realized he was smitten with her. He'd ended up finding most of the qualities endearing.

He glanced at Hermione. She snorted loudly in her sleep, rolled over and continued snoring. He then jotted an additional note to Draco reminding the young wizard that Lily was Harry's daughter and might snore. Hermione snorted loudly in her sleep as Severus tied the letter to Draco's owl. It had just flown off when she blinked her eyes open. She glanced around the room. Severus watched her for a moment.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, seeing her husband smiling.

"Just giving Draco a bit of advice," he answered, coming back to bed.

"You told him to leave her alone, didn't you?" she accused. He smirked. That's honestly what he should have said. Maybe Hermione was wearing off on him after all this time?

"I did nothing of the sort. He merely asked for a way to stop thinking about her, it was distracting him. I simply reminded him she nearly blew up his lab, and like you, she might snore." Hermione glared at him.

"I do not snore. I should write him and tell him to ignore your letter entirely, and that I don't snore," she muttered before tossing a pillow at him and curling back up under the blankets. He laughed, joining her and hoped Draco would manage to sort these feelings out without bothering him again. Or at least, he would only send owls during the daylight hours.

Draco watched his owl return and grabbed the letter. Lily might snore? That was the best advice Severus could give him...well it was the middle of the night. Potter. He froze for a second, all thoughts of Lily leaving his mind. The idea of speaking to Potter, Harry Potter, about his daughter, about being with his daughter...well, that thought worked wonderfully well and Draco was able to put all thoughts of Lily from his mind, at least until morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own any characters you recognize. **

**Don't forget to review, it keeps me going. It really does!**

Lily had slid into her seat the Slytherin table and was poking at her breakfast when Draco's owl landed in front of her. She smiled taking the letter and it flew off. She debated opening the letter here and now, but decided she wanted to read it in private. She liked the way reading Draco's letters made her feel. She knew he didn't yet realize who he was writing to, but part of her was starting to really like the man he was in those letters. It was like her crush had reached new levels.

Draco watched his owl fly around the great hall and looked in confusion when it landed in front of Lily. No, she couldn't be...could she? He thought about what little he had learned about Mia. It was then he realized the nickname was not a coincidence. Lily was Mia... Lily noticed him looking at her and flashed him a smile. Draco smiled back slowly, realizing it was Lily he had started developing feelings for, and since Mia was an extension of her, it only made sense he would start feeling a connection with her also. He wondered what he should do now, let her know he knew, just keep writing Mia as if she were a separate person?

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lily read Draco's letter between classes, the only time she had available that day. She still had a ton of homework she'd left to the last minute to finish. She frowned wondering if Draco had figured out who she was. She hadn't meant to expose the information about her parents, he must know who she was by now? Tears stung her eyes. That's why he wanted to know about the quill, why she didn't use her own handwriting. Would he stop writing her if he knew the truth, she thought they were starting to make a connection, as Draco and Mia. Would he still want to talk to her as Lily?

_Dear Draco,_

_I use the self writing quill because my handwriting is kind of recognizable and I'm afraid if you knew who I was, you'd not want to write me anymore. I'm wondering if you've guessed by your questions. We do know each other, sort of, in a way, like I said previously. That's part of the reason I wrote you, because I wanted to get to know you better without who I am getting in the way. So, if you do know who I am, or think you do, tell me whether or not you want to continue writing. I would love to keep writing to you, it helps me get my thoughts in order. I think I might like being a teacher...just not teaching potions! _

_Your friend,_

_Mia_

Lily bit her lip as she reread the letter. It seemed alright, kind of sounded like she might be worried, but then again, she was. She was starting to really like Draco. Like him as person, not just because he was really hot...that didn't hurt any though.

She didn't send the letter right away, still not sure she was saying the right thing. She put in the bottom of her bag as she headed to her afternoon classes, including potions. She slipped into the classroom, sat next to Cassiopia Nott and turned her attention to the front of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter! **

**A huge thank you to all of you who love and have favorited/are following this story! You make it worth writing. To all you trolls out there, I'm not stopping this story until it's done, so either don't read it or don't waste everyone's time with your nonsense. **

Draco watched Lily enter the classroom, watched her pull her book from her bag. She didn't look up at him, didn't smile at him like usual. He wondered if something was wrong. Had he upset her by asking her about herself in the letter? He knew she was Mia, did she know that he knew?

"Miss Potter, please stay after class," he stated as she managed to turn her potion a weird shade of dark purple when it was supposed to be white. She nodded slowly and vanished her potion to start again.

"Miss Potter, can you please explain what went wrong today? Lately, you seem to be having problems in this class. I've spoken to your other teachers, none have noticed any difference in your work for their subjects." Lily nodded. She'd kept allowing herself to get distracted by Draco. Should she say something, admit she was Mia, that she was afraid he would hate her?

"I'm sorry, Professor Malfoy. My mind has been on other things lately. I'm seriously debating if I should even continue N.E.W.T potions."

"Why? Up until recently you were managing to earn mostly Os. What's changed your mind on the class?" He wondered if it could be him, was he really that distracting to the young witch? She wasn't brilliant at potions, but she was decent enough he had a feeling she could at least pass her N.E.W.T exam.

"I've been thinking about my future, sir and I'm not sure I wish to pursue a career in potions, or one that heavily involves potions."

"And what career path might you be considering Miss Potter?" He was her head of house after all, he knew she'd really not had much of a plan last year when they'd discussed which classes she would need a N.E.W.T in, he'd steered her into potions because... He suddenly realized he would have missed having her in his class, missed seeing her every other day.

"I think I might want to become a teacher, sir."

"Which subject?" He didn't know of any current openings. At least she wasn't after his job...no, just his heart it seemed.

"Charms, sir. I heard a rumor that Professor Flitwick might be thinking of retiring, and I've always gotten Os in all my charms exams," she answered with a smile. He nodded. He could see her standing behind a desk, her wand in her hand demonstrating a levitation charm.

"I hadn't heard that rumor as of yet, Miss Potter, but I do believe you would be an excellent teacher. Do you want to continue this class or drop it?"

"I think I'll finish out the year sir, since there's not much left. I, however, do not think I'll be in your seventh year class." He nodded. There really was no sense in her taking a class she didn't actually need. If she got a N.E.W.T in her remaining classes, she would be qualified enough to teach charms. He vaguely remembered Professor Longbottom hadn't taken sixth or seventh year potions.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Enjoy this extra long chapter! **

Lily stared at the letter for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and attaching it to the school owl she'd decided to use this time. Just in case Draco didn't know who she was, she wasn't about to give herself away using Nim. She also realized if Nim kept flying to Draco, if he even wanted to continue writing, it would seem odd.

She wondered what Draco thought of her not taking potions next year. She'd been thinking long and hard about the whole thing. She didn't need that N.E.W.T to be a teacher, a career she was seriously starting to consider. She wondered if Professor Longbottom might give her some advice about that path. She'd already sort of talked to Draco, or at least Mia had.

Draco watched the owl land in front of him. He'd been wondering if Mia would write him again. Wondering if he'd chased her away by his discovery. Did she realize he knew, did she even suspect? He slid the letter into his pocket. He'd read it later. He could feel Lily's eyes on him, watching him. He glanced at her. The small smile she gave him, a little nervous looking told him everything. She knew. She knew he knew.

Draco closed the door to his office, hoping some student didn't suddenly decide they needed to urgently speak to him. He pulled the letter out and read it. Lily. Mia was Lily, he'd already known, now this was just confirmation. The conversation they'd had earlier came to his mind and he smiled. He grabbed his quill.

_Dear Mia,_

_I do have a pretty good idea who you really are, I don't dare write it though. Since I know who you are, and you know I know, what do you want to do? I would love to continue writing you. Your letters are a bright spot in my life. So, you decided you are interested in becoming a teacher. Any of the professors here, including me, will be happy to answer any questions you have about that career path. You would be a brilliant teacher. _

_Your friend, Draco_

Draco smiled as he tucked the letter into his pocket. He'd send it in the morning. The idea of his owl landing in front of Lily, of her face lighting up at receiving his letter, set his heart pounding in a good way.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

The first rays of light had started streaking the sky a lovey dovey shade of pink. Lily sighed watching the colors of pink and sky blue meld. She hoped she'd get an owl from Draco this morning. She dressed quickly, taking a little extra time to put her hair up in a long plait.

She walked to the great hall with her housemates, them all talking about something she wasn't interested in. All she could think about was Draco, the possibility of getting an owl from him, and her decision to pursue a career in teaching.

She'd barely started eating her toast when the large eagle owl landed in front of her. She smiled taking the letter and giving the owl a bit of bacon from her plate. She debated for a second if she wanted to wait to read the letter, what if he didn't want to write to her anymore? After a moment she realized she couldn't take the uncertainty. She ripped it open and read the letter slowly.

She could feel someone watching her. She looked up to the head table and smiled happily. Draco caught her eye and made the slightest of head nods. It was so slight Lily thought she might have made it up. He smiled turning his attention back to his breakfast.

Lily spent the rest of the day smiling, feeling as though she was floating through life. Draco wanted to keep writing her. Draco thought she would be a good teacher. She stayed after charms to catch a word with Professor Flitwick.

"Excuse me, Professor."

"Yes, Miss Potter? How can I help you?"

"Sir, I heard you were thinking about retiring, is there any truth in that?" she asked. The small man smiled up at her.

"I don't know where you learn these things, Miss Potter, but yes, I am seriously thinking about retiring. Why do you ask?"

"I've been giving a lot of thought as to what I want to do with my future, what kind of career I want once I leave Hogwarts. Someone close to me suggested the idea of teaching." Flitwick's smile widened.

"And I whole-heartedly agree with whomever you spoke with, Miss Potter. You would make an excellent teacher. I know you've helped several students in your house with assignments for my class. I'm going to guess since you are inquiring about my retirement, you are interested in taking my place?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect. Since the year is almost over, you will start next year as my assistant, as well as learning the material for your N.E.W.T. Is this arrangement acceptable?" Lily nodded quickly. It was honestly more than she had hoped for.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**enjoy this nearly double sized chapter of Dragon Lily. **

Lily practically danced into the common room that evening attracting a few glared from her house mates. She ignored them and started writing Draco immediately.

_Dear Draco,_

_you are not going to believe this, but you will because you might even hear about it before this letter reaches you. I'm going to be a teacher, well, if I get the grades. The professor we discussed prior has agreed to let me be his assistant next year in anticipation of me taking his place when he retires. I am so excited right now! I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. I should write home immediately, but I'm thinking I might not tell my parents yet, I do still have to pass my exams. Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me the idea of teaching. I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_Mia _

Lily didn't even bother waiting until morning. She sneaked out of the dorm and into the owlry. Only one owl was still awake, a small one who looked at her curiously.

"Good evening, little owl, can you please deliver this to Professor Malfoy for me?" she asked. The owl hooted in agreement and allowed her to attach the letter.

Draco had just finished grading a stack of paperwork and was about to climb into bed when he heard something at his window. He blinked. He had specifically told Stubbins he wasn't going to be accepting any late assignments. He sighed letting the owl in.

"Wait for a minute," he told it taking the letter. The scent of Lily's perfume filled the air as he opened the parchment. He smiled. He hadn't expected a letter from her.

"You may go, little owl," he said. The owl hooted and flew off into the night, hoping to catch an early dinner. Draco tucked the letter with the others he'd received from Mia. The term would be ending in less than a week and he hoped that they'd still be able to communicate over the summer. He had discovered Lily would be turning seventeen at the end of the month. She'd be of age during the holiday, and next year. He wasn't sure if he should make a move over the summer or not. Would that be too soon?

Lily stirred her coffee, staring at it. She normally didn't drink coffee, but she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep last night. She was too excited about the fact something had finally clicked into place. She watched Draco walk into the Great Hall and take his seat next to Professor Longbottom. He looked in her direction and gave her a large smile. Suddenly she felt wide awake.

She knew she had potions first class that morning, but part of her debated skipping it. She knew she wasn't going to continue the subject, and she'd spend most of the class daydreaming about Draco. In the end, she ended up in the classroom with the rest of the students.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to be doing a review, yes I know the term is almost over. That is why we're going to spend the last two classes doing reviews so hopefully you don't forget anything over the summer. Now, I've written the instructions to three potions on the board. Who can tell me what the first one is?" Lily tried to focus on the board, figuring out what the potions were. She could tell the last one, polyjuice potion. She laughed thinking about how Uncle Ron had told her about him, her dad, and Aunt Hermione brewing the potion in the girls' loo their second year.

"What do you find so funny, Miss Potter?" She looked up at him.

"The fact that polyjuice potion is only for human transformations, sir," she answered truthfully. Draco blinked at her wondering what exactly she was talking about. Seeing the confusion on his face, Lily made a mental note to tell him later. He might find it humorous.

Draco was sitting at his desk watching the class leave. Lily walked past the desk and paused a second. She glanced around the room. It was nearly empty.

"Excuse, Professor Malfoy?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"If someone were to use say cat fur in a polyjuice potion, would they have ears and a tail?"

"Why do you ask, Miss Potter?"

"Because, I know someone who accidentally did just that, sir." Draco blinked. He knew Lily hadn't brewed the potion, other than in class. Who could she be referring to?

"My father and his friends brewed it their second year, sir. I believe they were trying to get some information from you at the time?" A memory clicked into place. Crabbe and Goyle, only not...Harry and Ron, now that all made sense. He hadn't really thought about that year much, other than the fact Ginny was Lily's mother and...she'd opened the chamber...

"I see. So your father and uncle?"

"Yes, sir, only see, my aunt was also part of their plan. My Aunt Hermione, you might remember her?"

"I do."

"Ears and a tail," Lily stated. "Oh, and whiskers." Draco blinked nearly laughing at the image.

"Why are you telling me this, Miss Potter?"

"Because, I thought you could use a laugh, sir. I also figured a cautionary tale about using the wrong ingredients might be of interest to you, sir."

"Thank you for that amusing anecdote, Miss Potter. You'd better be on your way before you're late for your next class. Oh, and as your Head of House, congratulations on your arrangement with Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, sir," Lily stated slipping out of the classroom before she did something stupid, like kiss him. She really, really wanted to kiss him. Draco sighed watching her go. She'd been so close to him, he could have leaned just a little more forward, he could have touched her lips, touched her soft cheeks. He froze. What the bloody hell was he thinking? He knew what he was thinking and he needed to not be thinking those thoughts. She was still not of age yet. He wondered if there was time between now and his next class for a cold, a very cold, shower.

"Less than a month," he muttered to himself. She would be of age soon enough, but then what? Would he really pursue her openly? Would she even want him to? This was going be a complicated summer.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters!**

Draco stepped into his office, grabbed the stack of papers sitting there and headed to his chamber. Personally, he was glad there was a secret passage linking the two. It made avoiding people easier. He wondered if Severus had been the one behind the secret passage. It seemed like something he would use. Once at his desk, he couldn't help but notice the faint smell of Lily's perfume from the letter the previous night. He realized he'd forgotten to write a response and quickly summoned a quill and a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Mia,_

_your last letter made me very happy. I'm glad I could help you figure out what career you wanted. The school year is almost at an end, I know you're here at Hogwarts. Do you wish to continue writing over the summer holiday? I know you'll be unable to use the school owls like you do now, but no one will really notice if the same owl keeps returning to me. If you do not wish to keep in touch over the summer, I will understand._

_Draco._

Draco frowned at the letter. He knew Lily might not be able to write him over the summer. He honestly had no idea what her plans were exactly. Was she even going to be in town this summer? He sighed and put the letter aside to mail later. Right now, he had papers to grade, Lily's being one of them. Maybe it was for the best she wasn't going to be in his class next year. How was he supposed to teach the witch he felt so strongly about?

"Probably why Hermione took her N.E.W.T early," he muttered a sudden image of Hermione with furry ears and a tail popped into his head and he smiled. Leave it to Lily to find something to make him smile even hours later.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDLDLDDLD

Lily watched the hourglasses against the wall, each slowly filling or draining depending on if the house was earning or losing points. The Slytherin one was close to the top, there was a good chance they'd win the house cup this year. The last Quidditch game of the year hadn't hurt them any. She could tell Draco was waiting, wondering if they'd win this year. She took her eyes back to her breakfast slowly becoming aware of two shadows overhead.

The first owl landed next to her and the other in front of her. She recognized them both. She gently took the letter from Draco's owl. It hooted softly before flying off. The second owl, her dad's, stared at her as if asking why she was more interested in the other owl.

"Yes, I know you're jealous, you vain creature. Here, hand it here," she sighed taking the letter. She scanned it quickly. The owl hooted loudly.

"He's making you wait for a reply? Of course he is," she muttered grabbed a quill and scribbling a quick response telling him she would be coming home for the holiday.

"There you go, off with you now." Lily knew she should have more patience, but she was eager to read Draco's letter. Once the owl flew off, she ripped it open and started reading. The summer...she hadn't even thought about how things were going to be over the summer. She knew she was going home, she'd just confirmed that much.

"I can still write him?" she asked herself softly. Her parents didn't need to know to whom she was writing, yes, that was true. She glanced up at Draco. He was trying not to stare at her. She flashed him one of her usual smiles.

_Dear Draco,_

_of course we can keep writing over the summer. I'll be staying with family, but that won't stop me from being able to write you. I would love to meet up some time this summer also. My birthday is at the end of the month. Maybe some time after that? We might be able to catch a Quidditch game, I have access to a private box at the Harpies' pitch. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Mia_

Lily smiled putting the self writing quill down and studying the letter. She wasn't sure why she kept using it, she knew Draco knew who she was. Maybe she liked the fact it did distance her from him a little?

"Or maybe you're just paranoid and glad the letters aren't immediately able to be traced back to you," she muttered. She'd never had a letter stolen or lost, but there was always a first time for everything.

She couldn't believe the year was almost over, these last few months had really flown by, helped by Draco's letters. She sent the newest one and found herself curled up under a large tree reading a book she'd found in the library. Since her conversation with Professor Flitwick, she'd taken to studying more and more about charms and the theory behind spells in general. She'd found some interesting notes about creating one's own spells. She wondered if she could find more information about how to do that.

Draco watched Lily at dinner, her nose was in a book. He nearly laughed out loud when she nearly stabbed herself in the face with her fork. It reminded him of several meals where Hermione had done something similar. He squinted, trying to read the title of the book since it didn't look like a school book. It was too faded. He'd just have to ask her about it later. Maybe it was a new topic they could talk about?

His thoughts were interrupted when the school owl landed in front him. He took the letter, this time it didn't smell of perfume, but he didn't mind. His desk still did at least. He slipped the letter open reading it quickly.

"Girlfriend, Draco?" Professor Longbottom asked nodding towards the letter. Draco felt his face flush slightly.

"Just a friend," he answered truthfully. Lily wasn't his girlfriend, not yet anyway. That might change at the end of the month. Neville nodded.

"I heard Miss Potter is looking to become a teacher here at Hogwarts," he said meaning to change the subject.

"Yes, she is."

"It'll be odd, her graduating and still being here, but no longer a student. I wonder how she'll do, being a young teacher. I remember my first year, female students making any excuse to talk with me. I mean, young and a war hero..." Draco blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Students eyeing Lily...no, it didn't mean anything. She wasn't his Lily...not yet anyway. He'd worry about it later, once he finally asked her out, once she passed her N.E.W.T, once he saw she could probably handle herself. He couldn't be that guy, the one who freaked out every time someone looked at his witch.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**Here is your Monday update! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Lily swung upside down from her broom, her hair hanging down and nearly touching the ground. She was hanging by her knees. Her eyes were still scanning the same book from this morning.

"Miss Potter. That is not the correct way to use a broom." She looked up and straight into Draco's eyes.

"Sorry, sir," she stated righting herself. "I was just trying to get a new perspective on some of the things in this book. My Aunt Luna does this sometimes, only without the broom. I thought it added more...I don't know, risk?"

"Your Aunt Luna...she's the one married to your Uncle Ron?"

"Yes sir."

"I see, and what book has you confused enough you're hanging upside down in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, Miss Potter?"

"Golen's Theory of Spellwork and Charms, sir. It's about creating one's own spells and charms. There's also a small chapter about the creation of new spells and the regulations. It's something that really isn't covered in detail in class, at least not yet."

"The former Professor Snape invented a few spells if I remember correctly." Lily blinked and gave him one of her smiles. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful she was in the evening light, with sunset casting a golden glow over the pair.

"Uncle Severus invented some spells? He's never mentioned that, of course he wouldn't mention it to me," Lily muttered rolling her eyes. Draco stared at them, realizing how they seemed to change color with the light. Sometimes they were more green, other times brown. They seemed the perfect combination of her parents' eyes.

"He might tell you about them now, Miss Potter, especially since you're going to be teaching charms."

"Not until I pass my N.E.W.T, sir," she answered. Draco nodded.

"I doubt you'll receive anything less than an O, Miss Potter, I've seen your work." She blushed, her face nearly matching her hair.

"Now, it is getting late. You'd better be heading back inside before curfew."

"Yes, sir," Lily said grabbing her broom and heading back towards the castle, her hair swishing behind her, nearly touching her buttocks. Draco stared for a second before pulling his eyes away. This girl was starting to drive him crazy.

"One month," he muttered, "one more bloody month and she'll..." He paused realizing that just because Lily would be of age, it didn't mean she would want to pursue a relationship with him. He thought back at the letters, nothing in them eluded to them becoming a couple, just friends.

Lily glanced over her shoulder at here Professor Malfoy was still standing. She smirked noticing where his eyes were currently staring. She made sure to add an extra swish to her hair as she walked hoping he appreciated the view. One more month and she'd be old enough to finally do something about this crush, old enough to finally ask him out, officially! She wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Would it be better to wait for him to ask her? Did he like her that way, of course he did, he was staring at her arse!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

_Dear Mia, _

_I know you mentioned possibly getting together this summer and the fact it was almost your birthday. I would love to get together sometime, and watching a Quidditch game would be great. I haven't seen a live game from a private box in many years. I didn't keep up with it for a bit after the war and I'm sure you know, the Malfoy name doesn't hold the weight it once did. Let me know when you'd like to meet up. I'll be staying here the summer to get ready for next term._

_Draco._

Draco sighed attaching the letter to his owl. The letter didn't say have the things he wanted to say, half the things he wanted to ask.

"You know where to take this," he told his owl letting it out the open window. He glanced up at the stars and wondered what Lily was doing at the moment.

Lily yawned fluffing her pillow as she watched a dark shape appear at the window. She let the owl in and smiled. Her roommates were all in the common room working on something, she was pretty sure it involved boys.

"Hello, I'm guessing Draco hasn't gone to sleep either?' she asked the owl taking the letter and letting it back outside.

She settled in her bed and read Draco's latest letter smiling. He wanted to get together with her, watch a game with her. She could care less about the Malfoy family name, well, other than the fact she might one day be interested in taking it. Images of her in a white dress, holding hands with Draco, filled her head and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She'd write Draco a reply in the morning.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lily woke slowly, not wanting to let go of the dream she'd been having. She couldn't remember the details, but knew it had been about her and Draco. She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. Two more days until the end of term, two more days before she would be back home. Two more days before she wouldn't see Draco's face every morning at breakfast. She glared at the calendar.

As she woke up a little more, she remembered Draco's letter from last night. Smiling she pulled it out from under her pillow and summoned her quill and parchment to write a response before breakfast.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm really going to miss school, and everyone here, especially you. It's not going to be the same over the summer. I'll send you an owl when I get the Harpies schedule so we can catch a game together. My family usually goes out for my birthday, although this year neither of my brothers will be in town, at least as far as I know. So, maybe the day after we could meet up for a bite? I hope to hear from you soon._

_Mia_

Lily smiled signing her false name to the page. She knew she could just as easily use her real one now, since Draco knew who she was, but at the same time, she kind of liked the distance. At least for now, she didn't feel the need to make it obvious her and Draco were friends... and soon, hopefully more than that.

Not even caring about appearances at this point, Lily called Nim and attached the letter to her leg.

"Draco," she told the owl who hooted happily before flying off into the early morning sky. Lily dressed quickly and darted to the Great Hall. She slid into her seat while the other student slowly trickled in.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n:I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning to all my readers, reviewers, and the trolls lurking in the shadows! Here is your Monday Dragon Lily update! Enjoy!**

Professor Malfoy was already seated in his usual seat. He caught Lily's eye and she flashed him a smile. Two more days... two more days and she would be waking up to breakfast at her parents' house. Her mum reading the paper, her father grumbling about something.

Breakfast ended quickly, without her letter being delivered. She did get a letter from her brother, Albus. Him and his wife, Rose were doing well on their assignment in America. Lily couldn't help but feel they'd only take the assignment because Harry hadn't approved much of their marriage.

What if he responded that way to her and Draco, if they ever got together, if their relationship made it to marriage. She blinked back tears at the very thought of her dad disliking her. She had a feeling being with Draco, whom her father hated, was much, much worse than being with Rose Snape. He merely disliked her Uncle Severus. He hated Malfoy.

Draco noticed the worried expression on Lily's face as she exited the Great Hall. What could be wrong now? He remembered she'd gotten a letter from an owl he didn't recognize. He knew Harry preferred snowy owls. He hoped she would turn up in potions, even though she didn't actually need the review.

Lily slid into her seat in the potions classroom late. Draco was standing in the front talking about the potions they were reviewing this class. He looked up at her.

"Miss Potter, please stay after class. I look forward to hearing why you're late today."

"Yes, sir," she replied knowing from the tone of his voice that he wasn't really worried about her being late. It wasn't as if she needed the review.

Lily waited until everyone had filed from the classroom, most of them talking excitedly about the summer holiday. She walked over to Draco's desk.

"Miss Potter, would you care to explain why you were late to class, and why you look as though you've been crying?" Lily wiped at her eyes.

"I got a letter from my brother today, sir." Draco froze. He'd taught both of Lily's brothers.

"Which one? Is he alright?"

"Albus, sir, and he and his new wife, Rose are fine." Draco sighed in relief. It still didn't explain why Lily was crying, but he was glad everyone was alright. He remembered teaching Rose Snape as well, she'd been a little too much like her mother.

"It's just, well, my father didn't care too much for Albus marrying Rose, and well, I'm sorry to trouble you sir," Lily started to say. She couldn't just admit she was worried about what would happen if they got together, Draco hadn't even given her any definite indication that he wanted to be more than friends with her.

"And you're worried that the person you fancy will get you disowned?" Draco asked softly. She nodded. Draco gave her a smile, not the kind of a smile a teacher gave a worried student, no, the kind of smile a man gives the woman he's been slowly falling in love with.

"Lily," Draco whispered wanting to pull her close to him, hold her, promise her everything was going to be alright. He instead just stared at her. Lily blinked her eyes at him.

"Did you just call me 'Lily' sir?" Draco blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, a slip of my tongue." Lily laughed softly.

"Well, you'd better learn not to do that, sir. Otherwise people might get the idea we're a bit too familiar with one another. Unless..."

"You're still sixteen, Miss Potter." Lily nodded slowly.

"I won't be for much longer, sir. If you're interested in pursuing this thought, maybe at the end of the month, let me know. I think being with the person you like a lot might be worth getting disowned for," she whispered giving him a look before disappearing out the door of the classroom. Draco stared at the spot where she had just stood. He'd called her 'Lily'. She thought...she wanted to be with him? The shock of this revelation made him sink into his chair. All he wanted these last few months was her and now... she... She liked him!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter

Lily's letter didn't reach him until lunch. He slid the letter into his pocket without looking at it. Her could smell her perfume wafting up from the parchment.

"Your not girlfriend again, Draco?" Neville asked. Draco smirked.

"Yes, but she'll be soon enough it turns out. I'm meeting her over the holiday," Draco stated. Him and Neville weren't best friends, but they were friends.

"Good, I'm glad you've found someone," Neville stated turning his attention back to his lunch. Draco glanced towards the Slytherin table only to find Lily not there. For a second he worried she was upset because of their conversation, but he knew she could take care of herself. She was probably somewhere reading that book again. He'd noticed her fascinated by the idea of creating her own spells.

He slipped into his office later that day and opened the letter smiling. She must have sent this before they spoke. As he read, his eyes widened slightly. She'd been asking him out even before they'd spoken. Well, he knew the letter didn't exactly say it like that, but he understood exactly what she was trying to say. He grabbed his quill.

_Dear Mia,_

_I would love to meet up with you after your birthday, a private dinner somewhere maybe? I know of a few places where we could meet for dinner. Yes, that sounds exactly as I mean it, Mia. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Draco._

He smiled. He'd been thinking about it since they'd spoken. Did he want to take the risk of dating her, she seemed ready to accept it. He wondered if Harry would really do anything towards his own daughter, could he really be that petty? His mind was still thinking about the fact that he would have to deal with Potter, dinner with Potter, possibly, eventually, being family with Potter. He smiled knowing no matter what, Lily would there with him.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

The next day no one was paying a bit of attention to anything resembling school work. Everyone was talking about their summer plans, who was going where, and what the latest issue of Witch Weekly said was going to be the fashion accessory of the season. Lily could care less about most of these things. She had finally managed to finish the book and had more questions than answers about creating her own spells.

She welcomed the distraction of Draco's owl landing in front of her. She took the letter and opened it, no one was paying her a bit of attention so why not give in to her desires? She smiled reading it. Her eyes widened as she realized Draco was actually asking her out on a date! She wanted to scream happily at the top of her lungs, she wanted to throw confetti into the air. She wanted to run up and hug him tightly. Instead she glanced around and realized, no one was paying attention to her. Everyone was celebrating the end of the term.

She raised her wand and shot streamers and confetti into the air. Of course, she made it green and silver so everyone would know she was celebrating the fact Slytherin was about the win the house cup.

Draco blinked as silver and green confetti filled the air. A quick look over towards Lily showed she'd done it. At first, he was confused, since when did she celebrate house spirit, then he saw the letter, his letter sitting on the table by her hand. She was saying 'yes' to a date with him. A small piece of confetti landed on his nose. He picked up and smiled, it was shaped like a snake curled into a heart.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lily yanked her trunk as she joined the rest of the students heading towards the carriages. Slytherin had won the house cup, no one had been surprised. She could feel someone watching her as she struggled with the trunk. She hadn't thought it would be so heavy.

"Do you need some help, Miss Potter?" She turned and smiled.

"Professor Malfoy, come to see us all off for the summer?" she asked giving him an innocent look. He smiled grabbing her trunk with ease and putting it on the carriage for her.

"Have a good summer, Miss Potter," he stated giving him a smile. She smiled back at him as she climbed aboard the carriage. As it moved, she watched him until he was out of sight. She sighed happily. He'd come to see her off. She wondered how long it would be before they could meet up during the summer. She already knew they'd be going on a date the day after her birthday. That was only about a week away at least.

She stared out the window the entire train ride home. This was the first time she'd gone home with a real plan over what to do over the holiday. Pulling a sheet of parchment from her bag, she started writing a list. She needed to do more research on making spells and charms. She remembered Draco telling her that Uncle Severus had created some. She also wanted to talk to Aunt Hermione about what she should do this last year about Draco. She knew she couldn't openly date him during the school year. The summer was one thing, they could figure out ways, places to go, where no one would see them.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Hello to my trolls! **

Lily looked at the crowd in front of her. Her mum had gone all out for her seventeenth birthday. She didn't see either of her brothers, but she wasn't surprised since they were both busy with their own lives. For a moment, it hurt that Draco couldn't be here, but the idea of inviting him and then explaining why she'd invited him was something she just wasn't ready to do yet.

"Lily, how you little sister," James asked sliding up to her after they'd started to settle down. Ginny had disappeared into the kitchen to get the cake.

"I'm fine, I thought you weren't going to be in the country." she stated glancing at her brother. She wished Albus had been able to come. He was the one she'd really wanted to talk to, or better yet, Draco.

"I managed to get some time off from curse breaking, besides, it's not every day my little sister comes of age." She nodded, unable to deny that little grain of truth.

"I'm glad you came," she stated. James laughed.

"We both know that's only half true, Lils. We both know you're happy I'm here, but I'm a poor substitute for Albus. I wish he could have gotten away to come also. Would have been nice to see Rose too. So, what have you been up to, Lily Flower?"

"Don't call me that, Jamie," she teased back. James laughed.

"So, are you dating someone?" Lily blinked. Was James actually curious or had their parents put him up to asking the question.

"Nope, not dating anyone at the moment," she answered truthfully. She would be dating Draco starting tomorrow, but she most certainly didn't feel giving out that tidbit of information.

The rest of the party seemed to fly by. She opened presents, ate cake, answered awkward questions that random relatives asked her. Most of them about what she was planning to do after school. She also wasn't quite ready to let everyone know she'd finally made her decision to teach. She wanted to savor the thought a bit before letting everyone voice their own opinions about it. She knew most of them would be proud of her, but being a professor wasn't glamourous as say being an auror or a professional Quidditch player.

"Lily, there you are, I thought you'd run away from your own party."

"Hello, Aunt Hermione. Don't I wish! Then I could curl up and go to sleep until tomorrow."

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"I'm having dinner with someone," Lily answered a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Hermione smiled.

"Ahh, your first day as an adult. I remember mine," she sighed happily.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked. Hermione paused.

"No, most likely not. Just be careful, Lily, if you know what I mean." Lily blushed brightly.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," she whispered. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I doubt you've told your mum about this date, and since she's not going to tell you, that leaves it to me."

"You're right. I'm not ready to tell her that I'm going on a date with him. Maybe after a bit, if we work out?" Hermione nodded.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out."

"I will," Lily promised before she was called away by another one of her 'guests'.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. **

**Good Monday to all my readers! And good morning to all you trolls waiting to slam me. I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter of Dragon Lily**!

Lily glanced at the address Draco had sent her. He'd promised to take her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her birthday and their first date. She just hadn't been sure which one. She smiled when she realized he'd picked a very nice seafood place. She'd never been there, but she'd heard the food was amazing if you were willing to wait a year for a reservation. She wondered briefly how Draco had managed to swing one on such short notice.

"Maybe the Malfoy name does hold some sway," she muttered flipping through her closet for something to wear. It had to be perfect, had to show Draco she was a woman now, but at the same time, be semi-tasteful.

Finally she found exactly what she'd been looking for. It was a dress she'd worn a few years ago for her brother's graduation party. It was black, had small strappy sleeves, and she had a feeling it would fit her much better now. She pulled it on marveling how the material stretched of her chest, how the once knee length hem now came midthigh. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Yes, she looked perfect. She looked like a woman now.

She summoned a handful of jewelry from across the room because she could. She remembered how James had done everything possible using magic when his Trace had come off. She wasn't like that, she'd barely even used her wand. Maybe in time it would become second nature to her, but she was so used to doing things the muggle way that it had become a habit.

She peeked out of her room making sure no one was in the hallway before making her way downstairs. She'd chosen a pair of strappy black heeled sandals to compliment the dress and some subtle make up. Draco already liked her, already liked the way she looked, why change that now? Thankfully no one was home to see her sneak out the back door and, with a lot of concentration, apparate from the house.

She arrived just outside the restaurant, a little shaky from apparating, but not injured. She smiled tossed her hair a little bit and took a deep breath before walking inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm meeting someone, Mr. Draco Malfoy." The hostess' eyes widened but she nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy arrived only moments ago, this way please." Lily smiled and followed her to a table in the back. Draco was already seated. He rose when she approached and pulled out her chair for her. She fought the urge to giggle. No one had ever treated her like that before.

"Your waitress should be with you shortly."

"Lily, you look amazing," Draco whispered looking at her.

"Thank you, Draco. I was a little worried, I wasn't sure how to dress for a place like this," Lily admitted with a smile.

"By the way, happy belated birthday. I got you something," he said pulling a box out of his pocket. He handed it to her. Lily looked at it for a moment before opening it to reveal a dainty necklace with a small green stone.

"It's beautiful, Draco. You didn't have to..."

"Nonsense, Lily. You deserve the best." She laughed as a waitress walked over to their table.

"May I start you off with drinks?" she asked.

"What would you like, Lily?"

"Sparkling lemonaid will be fine. I'm not much for alcohol," she admitted. Draco nodded ordering a non-alcoholic drink for himself also. They also ordered a set of appetizers to split.

"So, how are you enjoying your summer so far, Lily?" Draco asked.

"It's been horribly boring. Other than your letters, of course. I've been helping mum around the house, studying actually."

"Still studying?"

"Yes! I mean, I've been going back over all the first and second year charms books, just as a refresher. There's a few things I've got questions about, I've written them down to ask Professor Flitwick when I get back to school. What about you? I mean, we've been writing, but what have you been up to?"

"Research, as usual. Working on figuring out a curriculum for next year, deciding what book to use. There's a new edition out but I'm not sure if I should switch or keep the current text. It depends on the differences. If it's just a few minor changes, usually just a different potion on page three, or some editing that doesn't actually affect anything, then I'll keep the current one."

"Sounds fascinating," Lily stated being completely serious. Draco smiled. Yes, if Lily found him talking about potions' texts interesting, then maybe she would make a good teacher. Most people would have just tuned him out by now.

"I'm going to ask Uncle Severus about some of the curses he created at some point. I'm sure he'll have some pointers once he finds out I'm planning to teach."

"He always was..." Draco paused as their drinks arrived. Lily took a sip of hers. Draco couldn't help but notice just how full her lips were. He made the decision right then and there he was going to end this date with a proper kiss. "An interesting teacher," he finished. Lily laughed.

"Dad's told me many, many stories involving Uncle Severus' teaching methods," she stated rolling her eyes.

"Most of those are probably exaggerated," Draco said. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe in the case of the Slytherin prince, but I have no doubt Dad's stories are accurate... Him and Uncle Severus don't particularly get along even now. Why do you think Albus and Rose moved to the States?"

"Are you ready to order yet or do you need another minute?" their waitress asked placing their appetizer on the table. Lily quickly picked up the menu and glanced at it.

"I highly recommend the Captain's Feast," Draco stated ordering it for himself. Lily nodded ordering the same.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Good morning to all my readers! And to my trolls! Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you all.**

They sat in silence for a moment eating, Lily's eyes watching Draco. The nervousness she had felt at the beginning had faded. Draco noticed her watching him.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?" he asked.

"Us, this, everything," she answered.

"What about us?"

"That this feels right. Being here with you, there's something about that just feels right, like this is how it should be. Other than the fact we can't tell anyone yet..."

"You could tell your parents if you want, Lily," Draco said softly. Lily shook her head.

"And have my father disown me for dating a Malfoy, the Malfoy, no thank you. Oh, I think that's our food," Lily said, quickly changing the subject. Draco nodded as plates were set down in front of them. He wondered for the second time if Potter would really disown his only daughter because of their relationship. He hoped not, he hoped Potter would have grown up a bit. He knew he'd changed at least. "Besides, I doubt you've told your dad," Lily added as she speared a shrimp with her fork. Draco didn't deny the statement.

"It's not as if I have much contact with him, Lily. He is in Azkaban after all."

"I know, you could still write him. Would he hate you for dating a blood traitor? Or would he be happy that I'm almost a pure-blood...?"

"Lily, I couldn't care less what my father thinks of you. He'll never get out, so it doesn't matter. I know my mum would have loved you." Lily nodded taking Draco's hands.

"I wish I could have met her. Now, enough about our parents! What do you want to do this summer? We've got plenty of time left and I don't want to spend a minute away from you!" Draco laughed nodding. He knew they'd have to spend some time apart, but he loved Lily's enthusiasm.

"I would still like to see a game with you. We could... hmm, we'd need to find something to do where no one's going see us together, unless you want..."

"Not yet, Draco. We'll tell everyone eventually, but right now, I don't want to share you. We could do some things in muggle London?" Lily suggested, trying to think of places where the couple could go without the watching eyes of the wizarding world.

"That'd be fine with me, as long as I'm with you," Draco replied leaning across the table and kissing Lily. She blinked in shock before returning the kiss. She'd never realized just how one kiss could make the whole world feel like it was spinning.

They ended up ordering a chocolate cake to share for dessert and took turns feeding each other bites. Lily couldn't help but think this was the most perfect date she'd ever been on. Draco dropped her off close to her home. Although he wanted to walk her to her door, he knew she would say 'no'. There would be time for that later, also he wasn't sure he wanted to face Harry just yet either.

"I'll let you know the schedule for mum's team," she promised as he kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted a few minutes and Lily wanted to melt into his arms.

"It doesn't matter the team, just as long as we're watching the game together. I hope we'll be able to get together again soon."

"We will," she promised giving him one last long lingering kiss before heading home. Draco watched her go and smiled to himself. Yes, Lily was most definitely the witch for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**Good Monday to all my readers, reviewers, and the trolls who make me question everything. **

Lily couldn't believe her luck. Her mother had just posted the latest schedule on the calendar. She would be playing a home game later this week. Her father was currently out on an assignment in Egypt. This was perfect! Her and Draco could watch the game together, granted they might have to behave themselves, but at least they could spend some time doing something together.

_Dear Draco,_

_my father will be out of the country this week and the Harpies are playing a day game at their pitch. I would love for you to join me. Like I mentioned before, I have access to a private box. You'll know the name on it. I really would love for you to join me. I know you're probably busy planning the lesson for next year, since lessons don't plan themselves...even if they did, I doubt I would trust them to. The game is Friday and starts at 2ish, I hope to see you then._

_Mia_

Draco stared at the letter. Of course, he had expected Lily to keep in touch over the summer holiday, but to invite him to a Quidditch game? He knew they had talked about it, but he hadn't expected... He smiled and quickly scribbled a reply.

_Dear Mia,_

_I would love to attend a game with you. Should I pick you up at your place or should we arrive separately? Let me know as soon as possible. Also, is there anything I should bring? _

_Draco._

He smiled sending the letter and thinking about Lily's face when she opened it. He could almost see her smile.

Lily opened her window allowing Draco's owl to fly in. She took the letter and the owl took back off into the open sky. She read it and her smile widened. She was finally going on a real date with Draco. She wondered if it would be different from the dates she'd previously had. Those boys had been idiots for the most part. At least one only wanted to be with her because of her famous parents. She was glad Draco didn't care about their fame at all.

_Dear Draco,_

_just bring yourself. We'll have to meet at the pitch, I'm sure someone would see us if you picked me up. I'll be waiting for you._

_Mia_

She opened her wardrobe and studied her collection of clothing, trying to decide on the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a Harpies' t-shirt. She was going to a Quidditch game after all.

The day of the match, the sun rose a brilliant orange. Draco actually spend more than a few seconds considering his outfit for the day, finally settling on a pair of black slacks and a green robe over a white button down top. Not what one usually wears to a Quidditch match, but he was a Malfoy after all. Besides, he knew Lily loved seeing him in green.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**A happy late update to all my readers and reviewers and the trolls who are still being trolls. Don't forget to review! **

Lily slid into the seat in her family's viewing box. Her mum was down on the pitch somewhere, she didn't see her off hand.

"Lily!" She looked up and frowned. What was her father doing here? He was supposed to be out of the country...

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I just got back actually. I heard you were here and decided to catch the game myself. It'll be just like old times, won't it Lils?" She sighed nodding slowly.

"Yup, just like old times," she repeated trying to keep the smile on her face. She caught a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of her eye. He frowned seeing Harry.

"Professor Malfoy! My father decided to join me for the game, would like to join us?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered. Draco tried to ignore the disdain in Harry's voice.

"Harry, I thought I heard you were out of the country for a mission?" Lily gave him a small smile. Neither of them had planned on Harry showing up. It would have been nice to watch the game together, holding hands when there was no one watching...

"I just got back," Harry replied.

"Would you like to join us, Professor Malfoy?" Lily asked before her father could question the very fact Draco was here.

"I should really be going, papers to grade you know."

"Please? It's more fun to watch with a bunch of people. You're rooting for the Harpies, right?" Lily asked. Harry stared at his daughter, she ignored him.

"I am," he replied.

"I'm sure Malfoy has his own box to watch from, unless the ministry confiscated that too?" Harry asked.

"They did, actually. I should really be going. There's some of the cheaper seats available," Draco said, starting to leave.

"Death Eater rubbish," Harry muttered, turning his attention to the game. Lily slunk into her seat. Draco shot her one last look before leaving the box. A few minutes later, Lily caught up with him.

"I'm sorry! I honestly thought he wasn't going to be here. Hey, he did mention that Aunt Luna's got an exhibit in a Muggle museum, a kind of fantasy thing about real magical creatures. I can get tickets?" she suggested. Draco smiled at her.

"It's not your fault, Lily. And I would love to see the exhibit with you. Just let me know when."

Lily nodded, giving Draco a quick peck on the lips before darting back to her father. Draco watched her leave and sighed. If Harry was this upset about Draco being at a Quidditch game, how was he going to react when he found out about him and Lily?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I still don't own any thing you recognize.**

**A good Monday morning to my loyal readers and the trolls who keep saying horrid things in anonymous reviews. **

Lily pulled at the dress she'd decided to wear, wondering if it was too short. She looked around. Draco had promised to meet her here, he hadn't wanted to arrive with her from their world. She could only imagine how that would have looked. She couldn't wait to finish this last year of school. Then who cared what anyone thought. She'd no longer be a student!

"You look amazing, Lily," a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and nodded in approval. Draco had mastered muggle clothing. He wore a pair of slate grey slacks, a white button down shirt, a green tie, and a matching jacket.

"No, you look amazing, Draco," she purred in his ear.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, she happily took and the pair walked into the museum. They had only been walking around the exhibit for a few minutes when Draco let go of Lily's arm and stepped away from her. She blinked looking at him. He nodded toward the other side of the room.

"Your uncle." Lily glared at the head of red hair, she'd never known Uncle Ron to actually attend these things, Aunt Luna had probably dragged him. Why did she have to pick today of all days though?

"At this rate, we may as well just go to Aunt Hermione's and watch videos on her television," Lily muttered. Draco stared at her for a moment.

"Right, a television is..."

"I know what it is Lily. And you're brilliant. Hermione and Severus already know we're a couple. Hermione's at least been supportive to our whole relationship. Come on, let's see if they're home," Draco stated grabbing Lily's hand and slipping them out of the museum.

"I don't think they're home, Lily." Draco looked at the dark house. Lily shook her head.

"That's what they want you to think. Uncle Severus hates visitors, and Aunt Hermione finds this keeps the salespeople and sometimes ministry workers away," she stated knocking loudly on the door and whispering something. A few seconds the windows were all lit up and Hermione was opening the door.

"Lily? Draco?"

"Uncle Ron was at the museum, and he nearly saw us. Can we come in?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded stepping aside to let the couple in.

"Is Uncle Severus in?" Draco asked. Lily laughed a little since they both called the man 'uncle', even though he wasn't actually related to either of them.

"In his lab, sulking about something. I think he had a setback on a potion he's attempting." Draco nodded and headed towards the lab.

"I'll see if I can help him, maybe a fresh set of eyes," he stated giving Lily a kiss before disappearing.

Lily followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"I was wondering if we could borrow your tv and watch a movie or something, since every time we try to go out on a date, someone shows up. Dad came home early and showed up at the game, and then Uncle Ron... It's really hard finding someplace to meet up during the summer," Lily stated. "How did you and Uncle Severus do it?"

"I was too busy saving the world with your dad and uncle to have much time for dating," Hermione answered as they heard a loud explosion from the basement lab.

"Draco!"

"Severus!" Both witches were on their feet running towards the door. Hermione over took Lily for a moment and threw the door open. Thick black smoke filled the air. Lily was already casting a bubble head charm on herself as she pushed past Hermione down the stairs. Draco was sitting on the floor, coughing.

"Draco!" Lily had cast the bubble head charm on him. Severus was standing against the table. Hermione gave him a look.

"You alright?"

"I am unharmed. As is Professor Malfoy." Draco nodded undoing the charm on both him and Lily.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Lily screamed at him.

"Do what?" Draco asked confused.

"Worry me! What if something happens to you? How the blood hell am I supposed to explain why I'm crying hysterically at your funeral when no one knows I fucking love you!" Lily continued yelling. Severus and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I love you too, Lily," Draco whispered as Lily pulled him to his feet and kissed him passionately.

"She reminds me of you," Severus muttered looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"They remind me of us, actually. Lily, you can't keep hiding like this, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know, Aunt Hermione, but...I'm terrified they're going to disown me, the way they did you." Hermione looked at her niece.

"Harry and Ginny are nothing like your Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, besides, it wasn't just Severus that caused them to disown me. They had hoped I'd marry your Uncle Ron..."

"Him and you? Ick!"

"My thoughts exactly, Lily," Severus agreed. "I believe your aunt is correct though, Ginny and Harry are more understanding than the elder Weasleys." Lily nodded slightly.

"Draco, please take Lily home. It's already late, and I'm sure her family will be wondering where she disappeared to, you are both welcome to tea, here tomorrow afternoon," Hermione said. Lily smiled hugging Hermione.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm sorry about the explosion, Uncle Severus."

"Nonsense. We had an idea, it did not work," Severus stated as him and Hermione walked Draco and Lily to their front door.

"We will see you tomorrow," Hermione said as Draco took Lily's hand and apparated them.

"Tea, you invited them to tea."

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked looking at Severus as if daring him to challenge her.

"Why?"

"Because right now, they need someone on their side, someone who knows the truth about their relationship. You heard Lily, she does love him. He loves her. Until she tells her parents, they're going to continue sneaking around, almost getting caught, getting into potentially dangerous situations. What if the wrong person finds them together, gets the wrong idea? We were lucky, Severus, the war kept everyone too distracted to notice we were a couple until I was old enough for it to become a moot point. It also kept us separated for nearly a year and a half."

"I know," he whispered pulling her against him. "She'd better tell her parents soon. I do not want to keep playing host to a lovey-dovey couple... It was bad enough when Rose and Albus were dating." Hermione laughed.

"You just don't want to risk them seeing your soft side. I love you, Severus. Besides, they'll be back at school soon enough. They can sneak to the room of requirement, same as we did...he also has your old office," she added with a smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize! **

**Good Monday morning to my readers, reviewers and trolls!**

Lily was halfway to the fire place when her father called her.

"Yes, dad?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Aunt Hermione invited me to tea," Lily answered truthfully. She hated lying to her parents, it didn't help she was horrible at it. Harry blinked staring at her. He couldn't quite figure out what she was up to, since this was the first time she'd gone to Hermione's for tea. Lily watched her father.

"She's helping me figure out what kind of career I want. I don't play Quidditch well enough like mum, and I do not want to be an auror." Harry could understand Lily's thoughts. She wasn't like him or Ginny, not career wise. It was hard to believe she would be graduating from Hogwarts next year. He wondered what she did at school, did she have many friends, a boyfriend? He didn't remember her bringing anyone home. She did seem to write someone quite often. He made a mental note to ask her about it, he didn't want to pry too much into her personal life though.

"Tell your Aunt Hermione I said 'hi'."

"Will do dad," she stated grabbing a handful of floo powder and flooing to Hermione and Severus' home.

"I'm here," she announced to the empty study. She glanced at the framed photographs decorating the mantle. Her aunt and uncle holding hands, her cousin Rose as a teenager, Rose as an adult holding Lily's brother Albus' hand. Lily smiled at that remembering the fit her father had thrown when Albus had told him he was dating Rose. They weren't related by blood, so it wasn't really a problem. Her dad just didn't care much for Uncle Severus.

"In the dining room, Lily," Hermione called. Lily smiled meeting her aunt.

"Hello, is Draco here yet?"

"Not yet. Here, you can help me set the table." A few minutes later they heard the floo activate and someone step through.

"We're in here," Lily called. Draco walked through the doorway straight to Lily and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, their lips still locked.

"I would tell you to get a room, but since you are in my house, and these are my rooms..." The pair broke apart quickly at Severus' comment. Lily blushed slightly as her hand slid into Draco's.

"Leave them alone, Severus. I was keeping an eye on them," Hermione stated from the kitchen.

"We were never..." Severus started to say. Hermione gave him a look.

"Graduation day?" she asked setting the tea pot in the center of the table. Severus mumbled something under his breath as he took his seat. Lily sat next to Draco and gave him a huge smile.

"Thank you for hosting us Aunt Hermione," Lily said pouring the tea.

"This can't become a regular thing, Lily. Eventually you're going to have to tell your parents."

"I know, but I don't know how. I mean, look at how dad reacted to Albus and Rose."

"You simply say 'Mum, Dad, I'm dating my potions professor. Yes, I know he used to be a bad guy, but he's good now.'" Severus stated. Hermione bit back a laugh.

"That is pretty much how I told my parents...once they remembered who I was. You'll have to figure out how to do it your way, Lily. I know Ginny and Harry will support you. They did come around to supporting me and Severus. And as much as your father doesn't care for Severus, Rose and Albus did get his blessing."

"I'm scared," Lily admitted. "This is different. I mean, Albus and Rose were the same age." Draco squeezed her hand.

"We could do it together, Lily. Just kiss in front of them?" Lily smiled kissing Draco on the cheek.

"No, I think we need to do something different. As much fun as that might be," Lily said softly. Draco watched her, watched the distant expression in her eyes for a moment before she returned back to the conversation.

"Lily, where does Harry think you are right now?"

"Here. I told him exactly where I was going, actually. I told him I was going to ask you for career advice, Aunt Hermione." Hermione blinked.

"Smart, not even much of a lie. She does make a good Slytherin," Severus stated.

"I wasn't lying about the career advice either, I just didn't tell dad I was really asking advice from you, Uncle Severus. I'm going to be taking over for Professor Flitwick, if I get the grade. He's going to have me assisting this year." Severus stared at his niece before smiling.

"What kind of advice do you need, Lily? How to keep the dunderheads under control or which insults to write on the top of their essays?" Draco laughed and Lily glared at him slightly.

"Actually, I was wondering about how you create spells, sir. I know you invented a few. As charms professor, I find the creation of spells fascinating."

"I believe I have a book in the library covering much of the subject. I also have an interview I gave over a decade ago. I will locate them and have them owled to you, Lily."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." They finished tea and Lily glanced at the fireplace.

"Lily, want me to apparate you home?" Draco asked. Lily's eyes widened. "Or, a few blocks from your parents place so I can walk you at least to your corner?" Lily nodded taking Draco's arm.

"I'll see you, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Severus." They nodded at the couple who apparated from the front stoop.

"They really are perfect for each other," Severus muttered as Hermione gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"You'd better start looking for that book and magazine now, Merlin knows Lily won't forget about it. She'd probably like to have time to study both before school starts again."

"I know exactly where they are, unless you rearranged the library yet again..." Hermione gave him a sheepish look. He sighed and headed towards their large, and growing larger, library.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Lily handed her mum a dish to put away. The pair of them was washing the dishes. Ginny claimed washing the china by magic always ended up with things being chipped. Lily was still thinking about that afternoon tea with Draco. He'd done as he'd said and walked her close enough to her parents' house. He'd kissed her, sending her head reeling. She sighed looking over at her mum. Would she ever be able to tell them about Draco, about the wizard who made her feel like the whole world was a sparkling ball of light and joy?

"Mum, what would you say if I was dating someone?" Ginny paused.

"I'd ask why you haven't told us about this person yet?"

"What if it was someone...older?"

"How much older?" Ginny asked putting away another plate.

"Teacher older? Like Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione," Lily answered after a moment. "Hypothetically, of course, I'd never do anything like that..." Ginny nodded her head slowly pretending she believed Lily. Rarely were hypothetical questions ever actually hypothetical. Lily also looked slightly guilty and embarrassed by the question. Everyone knew the girl couldn't lie to save her life. How she'd managed to be placed in Slytherin was beyond Ginny's comprehension.

"Lily, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Nope, I was just wondering, I mean, I remember how Aunt Hermione was disowned by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley." Ginny looked over at her daughter and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"We will never disown you, Lily, no matter who you date! I promise! And there was much more to the whole situation than the fact Hermione married a man older than herself. There was also the fact your Uncle Ron was in love with her." Lily sighed in relief. Maybe she could tell her mum about Draco?

"Thank you, mum. I've got some homework to finish." Lily darted off towards her room. Ginny watched her and shook her head. Homework? During the summer holidays? She doubted it, but whatever Lily was up to, she'd tell her soon enough.

DLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lily smiled as she saw Draco climbing the stairs to her family's box. This time, she'd made sure her father was at work. Her mum wasn't playing today, the Harpies had an away game and had lent the pitch to a minor league team, the Thoroshire Thestrals. Lily had never seen them play, but hey a game with Draco was a game she wanted to be at.

"Missed you," he whispered giving her a quick kiss before sitting next to her. She happily returned the kiss, sighing happily.

"I think I missed you more, Draco. I'm glad you could get away from grading papers long enough to watch a game with me."

"Wild werewolves wouldn't keep me away from you, Lily," he whispered wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned in against him, their lips touching again.

"Lily?" Lily froze at her name. She looked up, standing at the entrance was a witch wearing a Harpies uniform.

"Oh, shit," Lily whispered quickly pulling away from Draco.

"Please, don't tell my mum," she begged quickly. "It's..." she started to say. Draco watched her.

"It's exactly what it looks like," she finally answered. She turned to Draco and gave him a small smile.

"This is my mum's teammate, beater Jessika Oberon...who is not at the game because?" The witch held up her arm which was in a sling.

"Got into a fight with a bludger, I lost this time," she answered looking at Lily and Draco.

"Jess, meet Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend...who you are not telling my mum about." The beater laughed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." He nodded.

"We thought we'd catch the game, in private," Lily stated. "I didn't know you were injured, or you'd stop by."

"I happened to see you entering the stadium, thought I'd say hello. I didn't know you'd have company, your mum never mentioned you were dating anyone."

"She doesn't know, and she's not going to find out from you, right?" Jessika nodded.

"I've got to go check on some equipment, Lily. I'd tell Ginny if I were you, you got lucky this time that it was only me." Lily watched her leave and sighed.

"She's right, Draco. We can't keep doing this, sneaking around like this. We can't keep just going to Aunt Hermione's. We're going to have to tell my parents."

"I knew we would sooner or later," Draco grumbled. "Your father still hate me?'

"Yup, he mutters about you every time someone mentions death eaters...or money, or ferrets, or school..." Lily's voice trailed off thinking about how often her dad complained about Draco, or the Malfoy family in general.

"Ferrets...really, he won't let that go, will he?"

"I guess not," Lily answered laying her head on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe you should just come over for dinner tonight."

"Dinner...tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, no point in putting it off anymore. Mum's going to find out soon enough, I doubt Jessika can keep a secret as juicy as us for longer than three days. I mean, me, a Potter, snogging a Malfoy? How scandalous!"

"Dinner...tonight?"

"It's either that or Weasley family Sunday dinner, get the whole family announcement over with at once? Of course, Uncle Ron will be there..."

"Tonight sounds good," Draco finally answered as Lily laid her head against him.

"Perfect, I'll let mum know you'll be joining us. Until then," she leaned up and kissed him. "let's enjoy the game?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers.**

Lily stepped through the front door of her parents' house, letting it slam behind her. She had a feeling neither of them were going to be happy she had just invited Draco for dinner.

"Mum? Dad? Anyone home?" she called looking around. She was pretty sure her mother was still playing, but she couldn't remember if her father had to work or not. Not getting any response, she sighed and climbed the stairs to her room. She hoped she had a few hours before anyone came home. She just had to figure out the right thing to say. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the front door open. She slipped down the stairs. She saw her mother's red hair. Good, it would be easier to talk to her mother than her father. At least, she'd already sort of mentioned the possibility of having a boyfriend to her.

"Mum?" Lily finished coming down the stairs and stood in front of Ginny.

"Yes Lily?" Lily took a deep breath.

"Mum, um, I know it's last minute, but I kind of invited my boyfriend over for dinner...tonight. It was a spur of the moment thing..."

"Tonight? That seems a little sudden, is everything alright You're not...are you?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No! Nothing like that, it's just...I know I haven't exactly told you and dad about him."

"Neither of us even knew you were dating, Lily. Now all of a sudden you've invited him to dinner?" Lily looked down at the floor.

"I know...I know, but it's done and he'll be here for dinner, and please, please, please don't make a big deal over who he is..."

"Who he...Lily. Would you mind telling me the name of the young man who will be joining us for dinner?" Ginny asked looking at her daughter. The conversation they'd had replaying itself in her mind.

"He's not really a young man...not in the sense you mean... I mean, he's not, like, old or anything..."

"Just older?" Ginny finished. Lily nodded.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"An older wizard, the one you were hypothetically asking about a week or so ago? The one who may or may not be a teacher at Hogwarts? That one?"

"Yes," Lily's voice whispered. Her entire face was flushed.

"Alright then. Does he like chicken?" Ginny asked walking towards the kitchen, Lily following her.

"Wait, what?"

"Chicken, Lily. Does he like chicken? That's what I had set aside for dinner. There will be more than enough. Does he have any food allergies or restrictions I should know about?"

Lily blinked staring at her mother as if she'd lost her mind. Finally she managed to snap out of her confusion.

"Yes. Yes, he likes chicken, and no, he doesn't have any food allergies that I know about," Lily answered after a moment of stunned silence.

"Good, here, you can start peeling these potatoes. I need to get the chicken in the oven. Once they're peeled, slice them up for me."

Lily stared at the stack of potatoes blinking her eyes. This whole thing felt surreal. Draco coming to dinner, her mother not even making a big deal, would she feel differently when she realized who Lily was dating?

"Am I going to get a name of this mystery man before he shows up on our doorstep?" Ginny finally asked after putting the chicken in the oven. Lily had finished peeling the potatoes and started slicing them.

"He knows you, and Dad," Lily said after a moment.

"That does not narrow it down much, Lily. Name, now please." Lily took a deep breath.

"ProfessorDracoMalfoy," she said quickly looking down at her potatoes. Ginny stared at her daughter.

"Lily, did you just say Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes," she squeaked, her face paling. She stole a glance at her mother, whose face was also pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I just remember Draco from before. Him and your father did not get along, that's all," Ginny answered, a horrible thought filling her head. That one stupid night. Did Draco still think about it, did he know there was a possibility...

"Has your class done the heritage potion yet?" she asked quickly, forcing Draco from her thoughts. She remembered doing the stupid thing with Slughorn in the beginning of her sixth year., like she didn't already know who her family was. There had been a few students who had been surprised to learn they weren't as pure as they'd thought. Of course, that had only ended up making things worse. She wondered why they even did the stupid potion in the first place. It had been on the N.E.W.T exam though...

"Yes, we did. It showed you and dad, and the boys, and the whole Weasley clan, even my Grandma Potter. She'd the one I'm named after," Lily answered. Ginny nodded internally sighing with relief. The potion showed Harry was Lily's father after all. Praise Merlin for that.

"Sounds like you brewed it correctly. Are you going to continue potions next year?"

"No, I'm not. I've already talked to him about dropping the class. I don't need it for the career path I've chosen. I'm going to be a teacher," Lily announced. Ginny stared at Lily for a moment before smiling.

"What subject?"

"Charms. I was planning to tell you and Dad, but...then...things came up."

"Ginny? Lily? Anyone home?"

"In here, Harry," Ginny called. "Go get dressed, I'm sure you want to wear something to impress him," she told Lily. She nodded and smiled darting up the stairs.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Harry asked stepping into the kitchen.

"She's invited her boyfriend over for dinner. I imagine she's putting on something nicer than the outfit she was wearing," Ginny answered putting the potatoes in a pot on the stove. She filled it with a wave of her wand.

"Lily has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and she invited him to dinner tonight so we can meet him," Ginny answered. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to get changed out of my work clothes. Maybe I can find something intimidating enough to scare him off?" Ginny shook her head.

"Give him a chance, Harry. This is the first person Lily's brought home. She must really like him."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers, and to the people who love to tell me how my fic is disgusting and wrong, I wish you a nice day too. **

Draco stood outside the front door of the Potters' home. He hesitated, staring at the doorbell. What was he so afraid of? Would Potter, no, he really should call him something else, Mr. Potter maybe? They were both adults, he would handle this like an adult...an adult who was dating his rival's daughter.

He was debating if it was too late to turn and run. Lily would never forgive him. The thought of her smile filled his mind. The things he would do for that smile... He raised his hand and rang the doorbell. He could hear the chime echo through the house. For a moment he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. He did not like that sound, did not like the fear flooding him at this current second.

The door opened.

"Professor Malfoy, how lovely for you to join us," Ginny said pleasantly. Draco felt something that could be considered relief. At least Harry hadn't answered the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Potter. Lovely to see you also."

"Please, come in. Lily's in the dining room setting the table." She nodded in Lily's direction. Draco handed her the bouquet of flowers he'd brought.

"These are for you, Mrs. Potter. I brought something for Mr. Potter also. I was told he liked elf made mead?" Draco said holding up a bottle. Ginny smiled reaching for it when Harry entered the room.

"Ginny, why is Draco Malfoy standing in our house holding a bottle of elf made mead?" He asked. Lily poked her head out of the dining room. She glanced at Draco and gave him a quick smile.

"Because I invited him to dinner and you don't drink fire whiskey," Lily answered walking over to Draco. She slid her hand in his and looked at her father.

"Of course, my son runs off with Snape's daughter and now my daughter has to be dating my worst enemy. What's next, James bringing home Voldemort's daughter," he muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"This isn't about the boys, Harry. This is about Lily. Besides, Voldemort didn't have a daughter," Ginny stated.

"Dad, I thought your worst enemy was you know who," Lily stated. Harry looked at the couple. Draco was holding Lily's hand, looking slightly worried.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny announced breaking the uncomfortable silence. Harry turned and walked into the dining room. Lily and Draco followed.

"That could have gone better," Draco whispered.

"He didn't hex you," Lily stated with a smile. Draco pulled Lily's chair out for her before sitting next to her. "That's a good start." Ginny smiled at the couple as she put dinner on the table. Harry paid more attention to the food than Draco and Lily.

"I'm sorry about dinner, I didn't have much notice. Is it alright if I call you Draco?"

"Of course. Professor Malfoy seems stuffy especially over the summer holiday. I heard the Harpies won their game today?"

"Yes, we did, didn't think we would, but Betts caught the snitch at the last moment. Harry, how was your day?"

"Usual. We rounded up some Death Eaters," he glared at Draco, "and threw them into Azkaban to await trial. They might be waiting awhile."  
"I was unaware there were any Death Eaters left to be caught," Draco stated sliding his hand into Lily's under the table.

"There's still a few outlaying supporters, and there's talk about a new group taking the name, and the ideals. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Malfoy?" Harry answered taking a bite of chicken. His green eyes fixed on Draco's arm, as if trying to see if there was a dark mark beneath his sleeve.

"Dad, Draco is not a Death Eater," Lily stated sounding annoyed. "He had a trial and everything, remember?"

"I remember, I was there," Harry muttered taking his eyes off Draco. He turned his attention to his daughter. "What did you do today, Lily?"

"Draco and I took in a Quidditch game. The Thestrals lost though, I would have thought they'd do a little better even if it is the off season for them. Their chaser is nothing compared to you, mum," she added. Ginny laughed while Harry simply nodded, glaring at the pair. The rest of dinner was eaten in near silence, with Harry occasionally glaring at Draco. Lily tried to ignore it.

Once dinner was finished, Ginny carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Harry helped her by carrying the left overs, leaving Lily and Draco in the dining room.

"I feel like I should help," Draco whispered.

"They need a minute, let's give them that," Lily replied kissing him, and leaning against him. "Besides, do you really want to be in there alone with my parents?" she asked giving him a look.

"I just..." Draco started to answer.

"It's freaking Malfoy, Ginny! He was a Death Eater! I'm surprised he hasn't hurt Lily yet! Or worse, convinced her to be one of them. We should have done something the minute she was sorted into Slytherin," Harry's voice interrupted Draco. Lily and Draco looked towards the kitchen. Lily trembled slightly. Draco took her hand.

"He's changed, Harry. Lily seems to really care about him, if he was hurting her, do you really think she would have brought him to dinner? And you told the children it didn't matter which house they were in. You're still holding that against her, after nearly seven years? I thought you were over this insane grudge of yours," they heard Ginny defending Draco. Draco glanced at Lily.

"At least your mum seems to like me." Lily gave him a small smile.

"I was, until Lily brought him home for dinner. I am not having my daughter dating a Malfoy! He's too old for her! I should write a letter to the board of directors at Hogwarts, let them know what he's being doing."

"You will do nothing of the sort! And as far as we know, all they've been doing is holding hands! An accusation like that could cost him his career! Lily was so terrified earlier about bringing him to dinner, she knew you would overreact like this!"

"You knew. You knew she was bringing him over here, you knew our daughter was dating a Death Eater... What? That's what he is, I don't care what they said at the trial. What's next, a Dark Mark on her arm?" Harry's voice echoed. Lily blinked back tears.

"Do you want me to leave?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"Not unless I'm coming with you. Let's go," she stated rising to her feet. Draco nodded taking her hand. They walked out the front door, letting it slam behind them.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked after a moment. Lily shrugged.

"Somewhere they're not, somewhere we can be alone," she added after a moment.

"We could go to Hogwarts? I sold the manor after the war... It had too many memories, and also, I wanted to distance myself from my own name."

"I know, I've told you, Draco. I couldn't care less about money. Let's just walk, maybe, I'll stop hearing his voice in my head. I can't believe he'd accuse you of wanting to hurt me, or you being a Death Eater," Lily whispered as they picked a direction and started walking.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I still don't own anything!**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers! **

"Draco? Lily? There's pie if either of you would like a slice," Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen. "Harry! They're gone!" Harry pushed his way past Ginny into the now empty dining room. "They must have overheard us... Harry, I promised Lily, she tried to tell me about Draco before. What if...what if she doesn't come back?"

"She'll come back, Ginny. She's a decent kid, even if Malfoy's messed with her head."

"Harry, Draco did not mess with Lily's head, she picked him. You saw the way she looked at him, how he looked at her, how nervous he was coming to dinner. He was nothing but polite to you and you accuse him of being a Death Eater. What if she thinks we hate her?"

"She'll come back, Lily. Where else would she go?" Harry asked walking towards his study. "Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll see reason and break up with him," he added. Ginny glared at him.

"I'm going to go find her, and tell her we love her, and I don't care who she's dating."

"Well, I do. I do not want her seeing him. He's too old for her and he's a Death Eater, if she's going to continue to date him, then she can stay somewhere else until she comes to her senses. It's bad enough Albus... I swear these kids," Harry stated closing his office door to end the discussion.

Ginny stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking her head. Harry could be so stubborn sometimes, and blind to what was right in front of him. Now, where would Lily go... or where would Draco take her? Ginny sighed trying to think of where they might have gone. Finally, out of desperation she flooed Hermione.

"Hermione? Severus? Anyone home?"

"Ginny? What's wrong? Come on through." Ginny stepped through the fire. Hermione was standing looking anxious. Severus was seated in his usual chair, a book in his hand.

"Lily's run away. She brought Draco to dinner and Harry reacted..."

"Like an idiot," Severus stated. Ginny nodded slowly relaying the events of the evening.

"When we went back to the dining room, they were gone. I was hoping, maybe, you've heard from them. That they might have come here?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I haven't heard from either of them tonight." Ginny nodded tears building in her eyes.

"Thank you, if they do show up here, can you tell Lily I love her, and I don't feel the same way about Draco as Harry. I promised her, no matter who she fell in love with...I'd never do what my parents did to you." Hermione nodded.

"She knows, Ginny, I'm sure she does. And Harry might come around, eventually. He does have a habit of rushing into things head first and not thinking," Hermione stated. Ginny gave her a weak smile.

"We'll let you know if they show up here, either of them," Severus assured her.

"I should get home, maybe she's come back?"

"Let us know."

"I will," Ginny stated stepping back through the fireplace.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

"Lily, we've been walking for nearly an hour. We should head back, your parents are probably worried about you."

"Let them worry. My dad's a total git!" Lily screamed tears streaming down her face. Draco pulled her to him, wiping her tears away with his hand.

"It'll be dark soon."

Lily sniffled and looked at him.

"Scared of the dark?"

"No, of things that hide in it. Your father's not wrong about there being a resurgence of Death Eaters. I've heard rumors," he answered. "Lily, I don't want you out after dark, I know you can take care of yourself, but..."

"I know, no reason to do something stupid and put myself in potential danger... I know, I've heard it before, Dad's said similar things. Where are we anyway?"

"No idea. Still in the wizarding world though."

"We could hide in muggle London, get a room in one of those...hotels..." she suggested a gleam in her eye.

"We could, but, no. We are not going to do that, Lily. I know you're of age, I know you've been waiting, I've been waiting too, but not tonight. I don't want you to do something that serious, something that important to both of us when you're doing it to piss off your father." Lily scoffed.

"Fine. I guess we should find somewhere to stay the night though. I doubt I'll be welcomed at home. I think my father's made that quite obvious."

"I could sneak you into Hogwarts. My chambers have a very comfortable couch," Draco offered. Lily laughed, the remnants of the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"And have Headmistress McGonagall catch me sleeping on your couch? Or have my dad convince someone you kidnapped me...yeah, no." Draco nodded. At least Lily had stopped crying long enough to start thinking a little clearer.

"Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione's?" Lily suggested after a moment. They were the only people who knew about the couple and wouldn't immediately turn Lily in to her parents.

"They'll at least let us stay the night. We can figure out where to go from there. Alright. Want to apparate us? I know you can."

Lily nodded taking Draco's arm and scrunching up her face. The world spun around the pair and they landed with a 'thud' on Hermione and Severus' front porch. Lily didn't even have to knock before the door opened. Hermione stared at her niece and sighed in relief.

"In, the both of you. Lily, your mother is worried sick about you. Draco, nice to see you again," Hermione stated as Severus activated the floo to let Ginny know Lily was safe.

"And dad?" Lily asked.

"Is still being..." Hermione paused trying to think of a word to describe Harry's behavior.

"Harry. He's still being Harry freaking Potter, savior of the wizarding world and giant arse," Draco muttered. Lily rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Can we stay here tonight? I don't think I'm wanted back home," she asked.

"Of course, in separate rooms...I mean it, Lily. Lily, you can sleep in Rose's old room, Draco, you know where the guest room is." Lily glared but nodded.

"It's just as well, Lily. School will be starting soon, thankfully. We'll have to go back to..."

"I know, I know, but," Lily whispered snuggling against Draco. "I just don't want...to be alone."

"Lily, your mother would like to speak with you."

Lily looked at Severus and sighed.

"Tell her she can come through," Lily said, trying to keep her voice level.

"She's waiting for you in the sitting room."

Lily grabbed Draco's hand.

"Come with me?"

"I would love to, Lily, but I think this needs to be a conversation between you and your mother. I love you, nothing is going to change that, I promise," Draco whispered pulling Lily into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss with just as much passion.

`"I love you too, Draco," she whispered before walking towards the sitting room.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers! Please enjoy this extra long chapter!**

"Lily, thank Merlin!"

"Mum, before you start yelling at me, please, let me explain."

"I know you overheard your father and I arguing. That doesn't excuse you running off like that. We had no idea where you were, what had happened to you, but I realize you were upset and not thinking clearly."

"Yes. I'm not breaking up with Draco. I love him. He loves me."

"I know you feel that way, and I'm not saying you don't love him or that he doesn't love you, Lily. You're seventeen."

"We've been writing for six months, at school. We got to know each other, he helped me figure out I wanted to teach. He won't...let me do anything stupid." Ginny smiled having a pretty good idea what stupid thing Lily was talking about.

"I'm glad he's responsible, but he is an adult and he should be."

"I'm an adult too!" Lily argued.

"You've been seventeen for a month and half, Lily."

"Does Dad even want me to come back? I know he didn't send you, if he had, you'd be telling me to break up with Draco. Saying he's taking advantage of me, or something. He's not, by the way. I'm the one who suggested the hotel." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily laughed softly, a smirk crossing her freckled face.

"He doesn't want me back, unless I leave Draco."

"He's upset, you're our little girl. Yes, I know you're seventeen now, but he doesn't think about you being of age. To him, you're still the little princess he tucked into bed at night. Give him some time to wrap his head around the fact that you are an adult, and that Draco isn't the same person he was when they were in school together. Give me some time to talk to him, or if he doesn't listen to me, Hermione might be able to help him see reason."

"Everyone listens to Hermione. She's the one who I asked for advice about Draco. She told me not to be an idiot and wait until I was of age," Lily admitted. Ginny nodded, she'd had the feeling someone had known about Lily and Draco before hand.

"Lily, I wish I could say you can come home with me tonight, but I think your father needs a chance to calm down and come to terms with you having a boyfriend, and that boyfriend being Draco Malfoy."

"I figured. Aunt Hermione said I can stay here, Draco offered me his couch..." Lily commented with a smirk.

"Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily only laughed again. She had a feeling she'd be hearing her name yelled in exasperation more and more.

"I'm staying here, Mum, don't worry. I might write Professor McGonagall and see if I can come back early, get some advice from the teachers. I know Professor Longbottom is there over the summer caring for the green houses."

"That might be a good idea, he can chaperon you and Draco."

"Mum! We're not doing anything... Even if we were... I'm dating the potions' professor, I'm sure he knows how to brew... you know," Lily whined causing Ginny to laugh.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Lily. I was worried you'd done something stupid, with the resurgence of the Death Eaters..."

"Don't worry, mum. I'll be alright. Dad can't stay mad forever... If he could, Rose and Albus would never have gotten married. Remember how much he complained about them?"

Ginny nodded giving Lily a sad smile before stepping into the fireplace and flooing home. Lily stared at the fireplace for a moment before breaking down in tears. A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Yes, no, maybe? Dad's still... being... a git. Mum's going to try and talk to him. Draco, why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because the universe hates us?" he suggested. Lily coughed back a laugh before pulling Draco onto the couch with her. She curled up against him, her fingers intertwined with his. Draco could tell she was still crying a little on and off. He gently stroked her hair. Soon, her sobs turned to soft little sleep noises.

"I thought Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione said we had to sleep in separate rooms," he whispered in her ear. She just snuggled against him tighter. Draco smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"We'll get through this, my Lily. We'll get through this, and this coming school year, and then..." he watched her sleeping.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked poking her head into the room. Draco nodded down to Lily.

"She's asleep. I think the day finally caught up with her. I'm afraid if I move, she'll wake." Hermione nodded slightly.

"Want something to drink? I've got tea, cocoa, Severus' fire whiskey he hid somewhere..."

"No, I'm good for now, thank you. Do you really think Potter will stop hating me?"

"No. I don't. Will he shut up about it and just grind his teeth every time he looks at you, yes. He might eventually get over things, but you were..."

"I was a stuck up, little, bigoted tosser, I know."

Hermione laughed.

"At least I didn't use cat hair in a polyjuice potion," Draco added after a moment.

"How..."

"Lily thought I would find it amusing. She was, as usual, correct. She's so bright. I'm going to miss her in potions, but I understand why she's not continuing the class." Lily let out a snort in her sleep causing Draco to laugh softly.

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Running away from her parents' house without telling them? Or falling in love?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"You can't choose who you love, Draco. I certainly never dreamed I'd end up with someone like Severus. You can't help the way you feel about Lily. As for running away, at least you didn't end up eloping or something." Draco blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that? Hermione caught the thoughtful look in his eyes.

"No, it's a bad idea, Lily will want a wedding and you know it."

"We haven't even talked about that, we haven't even talked about this coming year."

"Sounds like something to work on tomorrow. Here, if you shift that way, put the pillow there, you should be able to leave Lily on the couch while you get some sleep in the guest room, or your chamber back at Hogwarts."

"I'll take the guest room. Thank you, Hermione." Draco shifted putting Lily on the pillows. She mumbled something that sounded like his name. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Lily, I love you. I'll see you in the morning." He stretched and allowed Hermione to lead him to the guest room. He'd stayed there once before when he and Severus had been working on time sensitive research in the lab.

"Night, Draco," Hermione said leaving him in the guest room and retiring to her own room. Draco sighed laying down the bed. The whole day had been a mess. First being discovered by Ginny's teammate, the horrible dinner with decent food, the running, Lily. He smiled. Lily made it all worth it.

It was that moment when he realized it, that he didn't want to spend another day apart from her. He didn't want to spend his life apart from her. He smiled picturing Lily in a white dress, his ring on her finger. He fell asleep with that image in his mind and a smile on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize.**

**Good Monday Morning to all my readers and reviewers!**

Breakfast ended with Draco kissing Lily good-bye.

"I'll be back later if you need me, but I have a feeling I'll just end up getting in the way of your research," he stated. She nodded already looking forward to reading about curse creation. She also wanted to review a lot of things from past years. She wondered if Hermione had happened to keep her old charms books, or if Rose had left hers here. Either way, she was certain they would be in the library with everything else.

"Thank you, Draco. You're right. I'm really excited about the idea of helping Professor Flitwick next year. I do want to get a head start on going through the older texts and jotting down some notes. This way if I have any questions, I can get things sorted before school actually starts. Besides, where else would have access to this many books, other than Hogwarts of course?" Draco laughed. Lily was going to make a great professor, he was certain of that. He gave a quick kiss before flooing straight to Hogwarts.

Lily made good on her promise and jotted a quick letter to Professor McGonagall, sending it with Severus' owl. Nim still hadn't shown up. Once that was done, she grabbed the book and articles that had been set aside for her and curled up in the library. She wanted to be able to look up anything she didn't understand immediately. She was still there when Hermione poked her head in around noon.

"Lily, lunch." Lily looked up and Hermione bit back a laugh. Lily had ink smeared across her face.

"But...I just got started..."

"You've been here nearly four hours, Lily. I did promise your mum I would look after you. Now, lunch." Lily sighed and put down here book and parchment. She stretched and followed Hermione out of the library.

"Go clean up, Lily. You've got ink on your nose. There's a clear bottle in the medicine cabinet, it's marked 'ink removal'. Severus invented it for me." Lily nodded. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and couldn't help laughing at the ink across her face. She found the bottle Hermione had described and it immediately took the ink right off. It didn't even have a scent to it. She smiled at her now ink free reflection thinking about how Draco had kissed her before he'd gone back to school. She hoped Professor McGonagall would let her come back early. The idea of her and Draco being in the same place again... She was still smiling as she entered the dining room. Hermione was already seated.

"Severus is working in his lab and won't be joining us."

"How come he gets to keep working and I have to eat?"

"Because he's in the middle of a potion that will explode if he leaves it. Your, or should I say my books, won't explode if left unattended."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I have yet to see a book in my library explode. This isn't the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library."

Lily laughed. She'd seen some of the books in the restricted section and had no doubt there was at least one exploding book there.

"Has Professor McGonagall written back yet?" Lily asked taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich.

"Not yet, I'm sure she'll write back before tonight."

"I hope so. So, um, is there really a secret passage between the potions' office and Draco's chambers?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm not telling you, Lily. If there is, that's for Draco to show you... although, there is a secret passage to the door of his chambers from behind the statue of Sir Unrono the Unstoppable. I used that one a fair amount. He'll have to let you in if he wants to, but it at least you can get down there without being spotted by annoying prefects and teachers."

"What are you two witches talking about?"

"Secret passages and where they lead," Lily answered as Severus slid into his seat. He grabbed a sandwich.

"Hermione."

"I didn't tell her about any of the direct ones, Severus. Just the one that leads to the door. She'll find it anyway knowing her and Harry's map." Lily smirked thinking about the fact James had given her the map for her birthday. He'd said something about her being an adult and might as well know everything.

"Now she has it?"

"Maybe," Lily commented taking a bite of carrot. "I can neither confirm nor deny the whereabouts of Dad's map." Hermione laughed. Severus only shook his head.

"What have you been up today, Lily?"

"Research, Uncle Severus. I've looked at the article you gave me, and crossed referenced it with a few things. I think once I get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to try and see if I can create a charm before my N.E. , I think it would get me an O for sure. Also, I've got a couple questions about some of the theory that I thought you could help me with?"

"After lunch, sure. I don't need to brew anything else immediately and it's always interesting watching a bright student actually fulfill their potential."

"Why did you give up teaching then?"

"Because for every bright student there were about twenty-one dunderheads who couldn't find their way out of a paper sack with a map glued to their hands," he stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You quit teaching because it was high time you retired. You also said something about refusing to teach our daughter."

"There were multiple reasons," Severus corrected. Hermione cast Severus a quick glance, that Lily didn't notice. Lily nodded, thinking about her own future. The thought that maybe one day, she'd have to teach her nieces or nephews had never occurred to her. She smiled thinking about Rose and Albus having kids. Suddenly her thoughts turned to what her and Draco's children might look like. Would they have his light hair, or her fiery locks? Her hazel eyes or his steely grey ones.

"Lily, if you're finished, would you help me carry the dishes to the kitchen?" Hermione asked pulling Lily from her daydreams.

"Right, sorry," Lily said grabbing some of the plates. Hermione smiled watching her niece.

"What were you thinking about so intently?" she asked once they were out of Severus' hearing. "Draco?"

"In a way," Lily admitted. "I was thinking that if Draco and I... ever have kids, what they would look like. I mean, what if one day I'm teaching Albus and Rose's kids? What if... one day, I've got my own. Would I be able to be impartial to them? Would Draco?"

"That's hopefully a decent way off, Lily. Well, at least eleven years if Rose and Albus are expecting. I haven't heard anything."

Lily nodded. Hermione was right. There was no point in getting all worried about something that wouldn't come to pass for at least eleven years. She needed to focus on the here and now.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers! Sorry for the late update, the days have a way of blurring lately. Enjoy!**

The owl showed up just as Lily was helping Hermione put dinner on the table. She'd spent most of the afternoon discussing various charms and spells with Severus and felt she had a slightly better understanding on the creation of new spells.

"Aunt Hermione, there's an owl, should I let it in?"

"Go ahead, maybe it's the one you're waiting for, or it could be from Draco?" Lily giggled opening the window and watching as the owl landed on the table.

"One of the school owls," Hermione commented glancing at the owl. Lily nodded taking the letter from it. Her hands were trembling. Hermione walked over and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Whatever it says we're still here for you. You can stay as long as you'd like, you know that, Lily." Lily slowly opened the parchment. Professor McGonagall's handwriting covered the parchment. Lily's eyes scanned it quickly and she sighed in relief.

"She says 'yes'! I can come back earlier than the other students in preparation for assisting Professor Flitwick!" Lily screamed, dancing around the kitchen, nearly knocking the bowl of dough off the counter. Hermione caught it easily.

"When do you start?" Hermione asked.

"Next week, Monday. I'm to be there at ten. Aunt Hermione, I can't believe this. This is just... it's amazing," Lily exclaimed hugging Hermione tightly. "I need to tell Mum, can I borrow your floo?"

"Of course you can, Lily." Lily smiled running to the living room and flooing her parents' home.

"Mum? Are you there?" she asked poking her head through the fire and glancing around. "Mum?"

"Lily? Come on through, your father's at work." Lily stepped through and brushed the soot from her jeans.

"Mum! I heard back from Professor McGonagall! I start working with Professor Flitwick next week!" Lily screamed dancing around the Potters' living room.

"Lily, that's great! Your father and I are so proud of you. Imagine, our Lily being a teacher."

"Is Dad really going to be proud of me?" Lily asked after a moment.

"He will be, sweetie. He knows you're not going follow in either of our footsteps. You're going to be a wonderful teacher, Lily. Since you're here, why don't you help me pack up your room? I can have things sent to Hogwarts. Do you know where in the castle you'll be staying?"

"Not yet, most likely in the dorms since I'll still be a student starting September first. I can't wait to tell Draco! Or should I not tell him and surprise him?"

Ginny laughed. She had never seen Lily this excited about anything.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide, Lily. Although, he does know you're going to be teaching next year and attending classes. How exactly are you planning to have a relationship while you're a student. During the summer, it's easier to hide things," Ginny commented as the witches started packing up Lily's room.

"I know, Mum. We'll figure it out, I mean, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Severus figured things out somehow, and I've only got to finish this year before I'm not a student anymore. It's not like I'm his student. I dropped potions at the end of last year." Lily tossed another book into the waiting box.

"I thought you liked potions?" Ginny asked.

"I did, I just like the professor more," Lily giggled, sending several items flying across the room into boxes.

"Just because you can use magic to do everything now, doesn't mean you should," Ginny stated. Lily shrugged summoning another box and starting to pack her clothes.

"Maybe I should get rid of some of these. I mean, do I really need three jumpers with the letter 'L' knitted into them?"

"Your Grandmum made those for you."

"And these two don't fit anymore. Think she'll knit one for Draco?" Lily asked with a smirk. The idea of Grandmum Weasley knitting a Weasley sweater for a Malfoy, and him wearing it, was almost more than either her or Ginny could bear. They both burst out laughing.

"She probably will the moment she knows you have a serious boyfriend. She made one for Rose, didn't she?"

"Rose was nearly family before she married Albus. Maybe I'll put the jumpers in the attic, someone might end up with a child whose name starts with 'L'."

"Wasn't Draco's father named Lucius?" Ginny asked. Lily felt her face flush slightly.

"Yes, yes he was. We haven't even... Mum!" Lily yelled. Ginny laughed as Lily threw a pillow at her.

"In all seriousness, Lily, just be safe, alright."

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind," she muttered. "I think we've got most everything packed. Dad will probably be home soon. Am I allowed to stay for dinner?"

"It might be better if you don't, Harry's still a bit..."

"Of a dunderhead?" Lily asked imitating Severus' voice perfectly. Ginny nearly burst out laughing again.

"Yes, when are you leaving for Hogwarts?"

"Monday. I should be getting back, before I cause any more trouble. I love you, Mum," Lily whispered, hugging Ginny tightly.

"I love you too, Lils. Tell your aunt and uncle I said 'hi'."

"Will do. Those boxes go in the attic, the ones on the left I'll send for once I'm settled." Ginny watched Lily floo from their home. Harry arrived home a few minutes later.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning my readers and reviewers! I know a good portion of this will seem familiar, it seems the unedited part managed to slip into the last chapter. I have deleted that unedited scene and here is the corrected version. Thank you for understanding. - LRL**

Hermione glanced at the fireplace as it flared to life. She watched Lily step through and dart straight to Rose's old room. She knew her niece was packing, having seen her carrying a few small things with her from her home.

She only hoped Lily wasn't too hurt by what Harry had done. She was about to go check on Lily when Severus walked into the room. Hermione looked up at him. He could see in her face that nothing had changed. He hadn't expected it to.

"I'm guessing Potter hasn't changed his mind?" he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"No. Things are different now, Severus. She's still a student. He's still a teacher. I mean, wasn't quite like when we..." she laughed. Severus nodded.

"No, it is not. You were not a student while on the run. And when you returned, things were different." He seemed to think about this for a moment, about what exactly Lily and Draco had managed to get themselves into.

"I think, maybe, you know what needs to be done?" Hermione suggested, correctly translating the look on his face. He glared at her, but it was all just an act she could see though easily. She'd never expected Severus to change over the years. She laughed.

"You really expect me to come out of my nice quiet retirement and deal with those dunderheads again?" he asked, acting as if her suggestion was the most insane thing he'd ever heard.

"You'll do it for Draco," Hermione commented, picking up a magazine and flipping through it. "You remember how hard it was for us, once I was back in school. You weren't even my head of house,

she pointed out, settling on a page in the magazine to start reading.

Severus watched her. He knew in the end she would most likely get him to agree with this, she usually did get what she wanted in the end. She'd managed to convince him they belonged together. She'd been right of course... but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Draco is," Severus muttered. "Those two had better appreciate this," he grumbled, grabbing a quill and sheet of parchment. Hermione watched him, only her eyes moving from the page.

"They will, I'm sure they will. If nothing else, you could always later claim it was an early wedding present," she offered. "Then they'll never realize how much of a softy you can be," she teased.

"I could. Now, let's hope Minerva agrees to this nonsense."

"She will, if not, I could always have a chat with her about how much you really miss teaching," Hermione laughed as Severus glared at her. All pretense of even trying to read lost for the moment.

"I do not and she would see though that lie immediately," he stated. Hermione shrugged slightly.

"She'll see what she wants, Severus. We both know Harry's going to something incredibly stupid when neither Ginny or I are watching. Now, how do you want to spend the rest of our summer before you have to go play defense professor?" she teased. Severus shook his head. Only Hermione could convince him returning to Hogwarts to teach and baby-sit the whole of Slytherin house was a good idea. Only her... and in this moment, he was quite proud to call her 'his'.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers. I hope to hear from all of you if you have a chance to review!**

Lily stood at the gates looking up at the castle. She'd seen this view before, coming back from Hogsmeade, but this time, it was completely different. This time, she was seeing Hogwarts as more than just a school, just a temporary home for seven years. This time, this was going to be her permanent home. This was going to be her future. She heard the doors open and pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Miss Potter."

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Lily chirped, giving the witch a smile.

"The same to you. Come along, we've got a few things to discuss before you get settled in."

Lily nodded grabbing the small bag she'd brought with her. She'd have the rest of her things sent later.

She followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"Have a seat, Miss Potter."

Lily sat, looking around. She'd spent a handful of time in this office, usually for pranks her and her brothers had pulled. This was the first time she'd been here without being in trouble.

"Biscuit?"

Lily took one without even thinking. She wondered what Draco was doing right now. Did he know she was in the castle? She hadn't told him she was coming.

"Miss Potter, I received an owl from your father."

Lily felt her heart drop. She had a pretty good idea exactly what the letter said.

"What did it say?" she asked, tears threatening to well in her eyes. How dare he! Everything had been going so right. She and Draco were a couple, she was starting what would be her new career. Now, now she might just lose everything.

"Your father is concerned about you, Miss Potter."

"He's not," she stated. "He's doing this on purpose, he knows how much this means to me. I'm sorry," Lily whispered, rising to her feet. "I should go, thank you for your support, but-"

"Miss Potter, sit down."

Lily sank back into the chair.

"I have no doubt there is some truth in what your father has said. However, I have not seen any proof of these accusations." Professor McGonagall paused and looked to the door.

"I took the liberty of summoning the professor in question while we were speaking, Miss Potter. Professor Malfoy, would you please join us?" she asked, motioning for Draco to enter. He stepped into the office, his eyes not meeting Lily's. She looked away from him also. Professor McGonagall looked at the both of them.

"There has been an accusation made about the both of you being involved with one another in an inappropriate manner. Judging by your faces, there is some truth in this?"

"My father is a git," Lily stated. Draco tried not to smile at this comment.

Professor McGonagall looked at them and sighed.

"I thought this nonsense was over when Hermione Granger graduated, apparently not. I can warn you that such a relationship between a student and a teacher is completely inappropriate. However, I have not seen proof of such a relationship, only the word of Mr. Potter. Be that as it may, I am in a position where I do have to take action about these accusations. First off, has anything occurred on school grounds?"

"No," Draco answered. Lily nodded.

"Miss Potter, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, Ma'am," Lily answered.

"You turned seventeen over the summer holidays, correct?"

"Yes."

"And if I were to ask if you two were in a relationship, I'm sure you would lie to protect each other, am I correct?"

"No comment," Lily answered. Draco fought back a laugh. Lily really was a Slytherin.

"I expected as much. Now, these accusations are serious. If they were true, Professor Malfoy's job would be in jeopardy, as is true with his standing as Head of House for Slytherin."

Lily and Draco glanced at each other. Professor McGonagall pretended not to notice the glance, instead she continued speaking.

"There are certain rules which students and members of the faculty are to abide by. These rules, while numberous and often poorly worded, do include not finding oneself in the company of a student after hours in a private location. I trust you will read up on these rules, Miss Potter, since you are on your way to becoming a member of the staff here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lily said, looking at the floor.

"On that note, Miss Potter, you are both dismissed."

Draco and Lily rose to their feet.

"Oh, on a completely unrelated note, Professor Malfoy, you will not be head of Slytherin house this year. Professor Snape has decided he misses teaching and is returning for a year. He will be teaching Defense."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers! I know this is a day later than usual, but bank holiday put things off schedule a bit. Please enjoy!**

Lily stared at Draco, who was staring at Professor McGonagall in shock.

"Uncle Severus is coming back?"

"Yes, for a year. Now, Draco, why don't you show Miss Potter to her quarters. She'll be staying in the prefects' dorms this year."

Draco nodded, realizing the discussion about him and Lily was over. Lily smiled as they left the office.  
"That could have gone better," she muttered.

"It could have gone a lot worse, Lily."

"My father is a git."

"Yes, we've established this fact. I find it hard to believe Uncle Severus has suddenly decided he missing teaching," Draco commented. Lily shrugged.

"Maybe he misses insulting students, calling them 'dunderheads', failing them, casting hexes at them under the guise of practicing shield charms?" she suggested, laughing. Draco smiled before bursting out laughing at how serious Lily could sound.

"I'm sure I'll receive an owl explaining in great detail why he's doing this," he said.

"True, and he'll expect you to be soo grateful for it too. Who else is in the castle right now, besides us and Professor McGonagall?"

"The other heads of house, it's going to be odd to not have that title this year."

"Yes, but it does thankfully make what I'm about to do a little less illegal," Lily giggled, giving Draco a quick kiss.

"Lily!"

"I haven't read the rule book yet?" she suggested, giving him a smirk. "I mean, there's no one else around..."

"I know, but we need to be careful. Here's the dorm, the password is Bird of Prey," Draco said, looking at Lily.

"We should not find ourselves alone in a private location," Lily commented. "Is the dorm counted as private?" she wondered.

"All the professors can enter at any point."

"Hmm, and someone might come to check up on me at some point, so we'd have absolutely no reasonable assumption of privacy?" she added. Draco nodded as they entered the dorm. Once inside, she nearly fell into this arms, her lips meeting his. He eagerly returned the kisses. Lily slid her hands down Draco's back, pausing only to toy with the waist band of his slacks. For a moment, he almost let her continue, let her undress him than and there. Thankfully, his own brain kicked in and he paused. Slowly he took her hands in his.

"Lily, we can not do this, not here, not now," he stated. Lily gave him a sad look, pouting her lips slightly.

"But...we're finally alone and -"

"I know, but someone could walk in at any minute and we did just sort of promise Professor McGonagall..." Draco started to say only to be met with Lily's lips against his again. Draco suddenly realized resisting her this year, now that she was his, was going to be next to impossible. Maybe actually impossible. He kissed her back, allowing her to wrap her arms around him again. He tensed slightly as she slid her hand under his shirt. She paused.

"Fine, we can behave," she muttered, breaking the kiss and withdrawing her hand. "But don't tell me this is going to last all year! I don't want to keep waiting, Draco."

Draco pulled Lily to him, holding her close. He could smell her cinnamon shampoo.

"I know, remember how your father's letter almost ruined everything?"

"The git."

"True, but do we really want to go through that again? Have someone else find out? Someone who isn't just your father?" he asked.

Lily sighed.

"No, I mean, it's great Uncle Severus is coming out of retirement to help keep you out of trouble, but..."

"I know. You get to sit at the staff table until term starts," Draco said, changing the subject. Lily laughed.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered, giving her another quick kiss.

"Now who's not behaving," she giggled, glancing at the door quickly.

"True. The others will start arriving soon, including Uncle Severus, I just wanted to make sure your welcome to the castle, and to the teaching staff wasn't all bad."

"Nothing that involves being with you could ever be bad," Lily replied, giving Draco a smile. "I should probably unpack," she mused, looking around her new room. "Or we could see if the bed is really as soft as it looks?"

"Lily."

"Joking, joking," she laughed, kissing him quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I still own nothing!**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers and those lurking in the dark shadows pretending they're not loving this fic! Sorry for the late update... I honestly have no idea what day it is anymore.**

Lily watched Draco leave and sighed softly. He'd promised they'd see each other at lunch. Right now, he did have to go double check something in the potions lab, something he was brewing for Madame Longbottom.

"At least I can still get things unpacked before dinner,"she mused, starting to unpack the small suitcase she'd brought with her. She remembered she also needed to owl her mum. Jumping on the bed, it was in fact as soft as it looked, Lily summoned a sheet of parchment and a self inking quill. She scribbled a quick note to her mother and debated if it would be better to send it now, or wait until after lunch.

She decided she might as well send it now, take a tour of the grounds, see if anything had changed over the summer. After making sure everything was sort of set in her new room, Lily slipped out the door and down to the owlery. She stopped when she heard voices. She knew she was supposed to be here, but still being the only student around during the holidays, she felt a little odd. She waited to see if the people talking would move on, but instead they continued their conversation.

"I heard Severus is coming back this year."

"Yes, I heard the same. I won't believe it until I see it, and him taking over being Head of House for Slytherin, what is that about?"

"I have no idea. Draco's been doing a fine job."

"That he has."

Lily smiled,wondering who was talking, they were around the corner. They had such nice things to say about Draco. She wondered what they would be saying if they knew the reason Uncle Severus was coming back to teach. She hoped that who ever it was would understand, but she had a feeling she and Draco might be in for an uphill battle this year. Her father's letter was still on her mind, how he wanted nothing more than to ruin what little happiness she had finally found because of some stupid school boy rivalry.

"Miss Potter, may I ask what you are doing lurking behind a pillar?" a voice asked. Lily smiled, recognizing it.

"I was on my way to the owlery, sir," she answered, giving Severus a large smile. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now, to find you lurking..."

"I wasn't lurking. There were some people talking and I... well, I kind of feel like a fish out of water being here and being a student and I really need to mail this to Mum so she knows I made it alright. Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome, Lily," Severus whispered. "Just try and keep out of trouble and do not make me regret doing this," he added.

"I won't, sir," she laughed. Severus shook his head, it was almost impossible to tell if Lily was being respectful or cheeky sometimes, he had a feeling it might be a bit of both.

"Very well then, off with you," he said, dismissing Lily back to what she'd been planning to do. The people who had been talking had moved on and Lily smiled making her way to the owlery. She looked around. Nim was sitting on a perch cleaning herself. She hooted loudly seeing Lily.

"You made it, good, I've got a letter for you and if you're good, maybe I'll bring you something from lunch?" she suggested. The owl hooted loudly in agreement and presented her leg. Lily attached the message.

"Take this to Mum alright, and not Dad," she added. She was going to write to her father until he came to his senses. There was no point in furthering his nonsensical argument through the post.

"He'll come around, right Nim?" she asked, as she sent the owl off. She wondered if that was the truth, if her father would eventually come around, or if she and Draco would always be separate from her family.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Hello to all my readers and reviewers! To all those who like to say how horrible my story is, how wrong I am to write it, all I have to say is thank you for increasing my views!**

**Word Count: 649**

The Great Hall was bustling with noise as Lily entered through the main doors. Most people were already seated at the head table. She could already see Professor McGonagall seated in the Head Mistress' seat. To her left was Professor Longbottom, Severus to her left, Draco was sitting next to him. The two appeared to be exchanging glares. Draco was currently winning apparently. Lily smiled as she took the empty seat next to Draco.

"Good afternoon, Professor Malfoy," she chirped, trying not to giggle or blush thinking about how they'd just been kissing earlier. Draco flashed her a smile as he pulled out a chair for her next to him. She took it gracefully looking at the rest of the table.

"Miss Potter, wonderful to see you," he replied, as if they had not just been nearly together in her room less than two hours ago. Severus growled slightly causing Draco and Lily to both laugh.

"I see you remember Professor Snape, Miss Potter."

"Yes, I ran into him on my way to the owlery," Lily answered, giving Severus a smile. He merely nodded at her.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin lunch and discussion about this coming year," Professor McGonagall stated. "You all see that Miss Potter is here also. She will be Filius' teaching assistant this year and will be taking his place once she acquires the needed NEWTS scores."

"Welcome," Professor Longbottom said along with several other members of the staff. Professor Flitwick smiled at her.

"It is wonderful you made it early, Miss Potter. After lunch, we should discuss the curriculum for this coming year. I do have a whole set of first and second year books if you need to familiarize yourself with the material."

"Yes, sir. I brought my own copies as well. I have a few thoughts about that myself. I also have a whole bunch of notes and questions regarding different charms and some of the texts the students will be using," she replied, thinking about the stack of parchment she'd written in preparation for teaching. It even included a couple spells she had tried to make up herself, they had failed, but it was still worth running past her mentor to see if he could figure out where she'd gone wrong.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see what you've prepared, Miss Potter."

Lily ate her lunch while listening to all the professors talking around her. She knew gleaming information now before the official start of the term could be useful. She learned about some of the more dangerous plants in the latest green house.

She learned about the damage a fanged Frisbee had done to a statue, knowing the reasons why some of the new rules were being put into place was also interesting. She'd figured most of the rules were targeted at her cousins, but it turned out there was also a set of pranksters in Ravenclaw that were not related to her. She had a feeling that might eventually change knowing some of her cousins. They seemed attracted to trouble.

The discussion changed to discussions about the houses themselves.

"What do you think, Miss Potter? Who do you think will win the house cup this year? Slytherin again?" Severus asked.

Lily smiled.

"I don't know, I mean, Ravenclaw came close last year," she commented. "And I've heard you love to take points, sir," she added, flashing Severus a huge smile.

He nodded at her, his face still scowling. She knew not to take it personally. He had a professional facade, one she would eventually most likely develop once she became a professor. She wondered what kind of teacher she would be, would she end up being strict like Severus, would she be friendly like Professor Longbottom, respected like Professor McGonagall? She smiled thinking about all the possibilities that this year was going to bring.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Good morning to all my readers and reviewers! Thank you all for your attention and lovely lovely words!**

**Word Count: 641**

Lunch ended finally. Lily slid from the head table, still trying to get used to the idea that she was equal, but not quite equal to the professors. She knew she still needed to finish this last year, still needed to pass her NEWTS, but she also knew she could do those things.

"Walk you to your chambers?" Draco offered. Lily nodded, falling into step with him. She could feel Severus watching them. She turned and flashed him an innocent looking smile. He simply ignored her, pretending he hadn't been keeping an eye on her. Lily turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"I'm meeting with Professor Flitwick at three to work on the lessons plans. Any advice?" she asked.

"Yes, first years don't read their books before hand. I'd recommend spending the first three lessons getting them to at least open the things," Draco muttered causing Lily to laugh.

"Surely they can't be that bad," Lily commented as they continued walking. Anyone listening would simply hear them talking about teaching and students.

She and Draco stopped once they had reached her chambers.

"It was really nice of you to walk me back to my chambers, Professor Malfoy," Lily commented, hearing people moving in the corridor behind them. She had been a bit surprised how many people were actually at the school before term started, including the ghosts. She'd not really given them much thought. There were also other staff members, like Madame Longbottom in the infirmary, the current librarian, and few people in the kitchens, since her Aunt Hermione's attempts to free the house elves had led to some change.

"Well, Peeves does like to welcome us back in his own way, and he would love to target a seventh year student teacher," Draco commented, his fingers brushing against Lily's hand.  
"By dropping chandeliers on them?" Lily asked, glancing behind them as if checking to make sure the poltergeist wasn't lurking nearby. Draco laughed and nodded.

"He locked Neville in old charms classroom for twenty minutes before Neville remembered the correct spell," Draco stated.

"Good thing I have you here to protect me," she whispered, glancing around again. The corridor was now empty. Lily quickly pushed Draco against the wall, kissing him.

"We're alone for now," she whispered. "I think you still owe me a proper welcome back," she whispered in his ear.

"Lily, we both know...we can't, not yet..." Draco stated, sliding out from in front of Lily. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She pouted.

"Fine, but you did promise that at some point, we could have dinner together and you would show me your chambers?" she asked, remembering that conversation. Draco nodded.

"I did, and once things get a little more settled, and the students return, it will be much easier for us to disappear," he promised giving Lily another quick kiss before leading her the rest of the way to her chamber door. She opened and stepped inside, looking at Draco.

"Sure you don't want to come inside, see how I decorated it?" she offered. Draco bit back a laugh.

"Lily, you are making it all too obvious, you know that?" he pointed out. Lily shrugged but nodded.

"Fine, I'll cool it a little bit. I'm just thrilled we're in the same place, together, and my git of a father isn't here watching my every move and telling the world all those stupid lies," she stated. Draco nodded.

"I've got some lesson plans to work on and I know you've got work to do also. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Where else would I go?" she asked, laughing as Draco strolled down the hall. Lily watched him walk away, admiring his behind as he walked. She sighed as she stepped into her room wondering if this year was going to go anything like she'd hoped.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Good morning to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm sorry to say updates will become a bit sporadic for the time being as real life has gotten a lot more complicated. I promise I have not and will not abandon Dragon Lily!**

Lily was certain the stairs were out to get her this year. Twice they had shifted without her realizing and three times, she had ended up nowhere near Professor Flitwick's office. She finally managed to find it, half dropping the several rolls of parchment she'd been carrying.

"Ahh, Miss Potter, there you are. The stairs give you trouble? They like to act up during the holidays, it's the only time where they're not on something resembling a schedule. It's also a good time to make sure all the spells and charms surrounding them are active and working properly," Professor Flitwick stated, letting Lily into his office. She nodded.

"Do you enchant the stairs?" she asked, realizing she'd never really thought about how they moved, or why. She'd always figured it was just part of the magic of the school.

"Yes and no. It's part of the innate magic of the castle itself, but I have added a few extra protections, especially since the war," Professor Flitwick answered, nodding for Lily to take a seat at his desk. She slid into the seat, placing her parchments and books on the floor by her feet.

"It looks like you've been researching a fair bit, Miss Potter?"

"I have, sir. I even learned about spell creation from my uncle. He's created a few."

"That would be Professor Snape?"

"Yes, there are several articles about him doing just that. I also read several articles about you, just so I had some idea what I was getting into."

Professor Flitwick smiled at Lily's determination and dedication. He was glad she'd come forward with her thoughts of teaching. He knew he was long overdue for an assistant, but so far, there had been very few students that he thought were up to the task.

"Wonderful, Miss Potter! You have your notes about the curriculum for the first years sorted?"

"I do," Lily exclaimed, grabbing a roll of parchment and unrolling it. Professor Flitwick glanced at it, reading over Lily's work. He smiled seeing she spent a whole class on basic wand movements before actually giving the students spells to cast. There was also a few notes about wand lore, about how the different cores meant different things. He nodded in appreciation, she really had given these lesson plans her all.

"These are quite well done, Miss Potter," he stated. She smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I worked really hard over the summer to get them just right," Lily replied.

"The biggest part though will be seeing how well these plans work in the practical setting. Just because something looks amazing on paper, Miss Potter, doesn't mean it will work as well when there are actual students in the classroom. You must prepare for the unexpected, for the most random of things, and sometimes, even your back plans must have back up plans. In charms, there are numerous ways a student can, and will, mess up a spell. While there will be brilliant students who will excel on their first or second attempt, there will be students that are quite the opposite and never master a spell. These students, Miss Potter, are the ones we must keep up with, must do all we can to help. However, you should never alienate a single student while trying to help another. There is a delicate balance in the classroom, and the only true way to learn it is through experience. Now, here are the lesson plans I drafted for the first years. I'd like you to take a look at them and compare them to yours. Then we will make a final lesson plan that will most likely be a combination of the two," Professor Flitwick stated, handing Lily a sheet of parchment.

"You really have thought of everything," she whispered, reading over it. Her eyes widened at the part about what to do it a student set something on fire.

"Is setting things on fire a common occurrence?" she asked. She didn't remember anyone setting anything on fire during her first year, at least not in charms.

"It can be, depending on the student."

Lily nodded, making a mental note to practice her augmenti before the term actually started. She wasn't sure if she'd need it, but having the charm practiced might be useful.


End file.
